¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?
by Yuki-Minyooki-chan
Summary: ¿Desean arrebatarle la empresa al CEO?¿para salvarla tendra que cumplir un acuerdo con los asociados? ¿Vivir como un chico normal en algun lugar pero disfrasado del mundo?¿Amenazas para Anzu?¿Alojar a un extraño? ¡Descubre el lado bueno de la vida!¡Entra!
1. Chapter 1

**Este es el cap. Mejorado del primero que hice de este fic… espero que a **MigBird**le sea de su agrado y por supuesto ¡A todos lo que leen este fic! Òwó Le doy las gracias a la chica por decirme los errores que cometí, con tacto, en el 1er cap. Y acomode para todos los lectores …!!**

**Sobre el 2do cap. Pido disculpa ¡Lo subiré en cuanto me termine de llegar la inspiración, ya que lo tengo por la mitad! ¡Es una promesa! Ò.ó ¡Y yo cumplo! Como verán algunos, este es mi primer Fic bajado en así que no sean muy rudos conmigo TT ¡Onegai! Bueno dejo la plática aburrida y lean el fic ¬¬**

**NEGACION: Yugioh! NO repito NO es mío… Que queda claro, ¿ok? Ô ó **

**Para que me entiendan:**

_**"..." pensamientos.**_

_**-...-**_**habla.**

**(...)Mis opiniones o algo que quiera explicar.**

**OOOOOOO pasaje a otro lugar o tiempo.**

**FIC: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki Minyooki**

**BAJO LA LLUVIA SE ENCUENTRAN DIFERENTES EMOCIONES ¿CUÁLES SERIAN? **

Adentro de una lujosa limosina se encuentra transportándose hacia su segundo año de bachillerato un chico de ojos azules fríos e intimidantes ojos con un humor "encantador"…

"_Todo me parece estúpido e incoherente a la vez aburrido y una pérdida de mi tiempo, ¿Por qué yo, un gran empresario, me tomaría la molestia de hacer ese estúpido favor?, si no fuera porque mi hermanito me lo pidió con esos ojos de… de… ¡Bueno de cachorro! No hubiera aceptado… ¡¡DEMONIOS!! Y de paso tengo que asistir a ese desagradable lugar ¡Todo sea por mi empresa y mi envidiable puesto!"._

-Sr. Kaiba, ya hemos llegado al instituto- Informo el hombre parado a su izquierda abriéndole la puerta, el aludido le presta la mas mínima atención y le amenaza de no llegar tarde.

Ya dirigiéndose a su salón, como de costumbre, siempre era el primero debido a que este detestaba a muerte los retrasos "_Esta vez me relajare un poco mirando lo avances de la empresa"_ pensó este, luego miro a su alrededor y noto que Masaki ya había llegado antes que él, se sorprendió pero mostrándose indiferente claro está.

Tomo asiento y rápidamente se puso a trabajar, la castaña al notar la nueva presencia se acerca y le saluda con una enorme sonrisa, Kaiba la mira un poco y regresa a su trabajo sin responder, ella se acerca más y lo mira con confusión y le pregunta.

–Kaiba, ¿sabías que hoy no hay clases para los de segundo, no? – cuestiono agachando su cabeza a la altura del nombrado.

El CEO al oír eso abre un poco los ojos con asombro casi imperceptible y la mira, ¿Cómo se le escapo eso de su memoria?

–No… ¿No hay clases hoy? –pregunto el joven.

_- _No, no hay… lo menciono el profesor ayer, ¿recuerdas?-respondió.

Mientras estos hablaban de forma concentrada afuera del instituto ya hacía rato que empezó a llover con fuerza.

Seto se voltea tratando de recordar que había pasado ayer, se pregunto ¿Por qué no se había acordado? ¿Tan concentrado estaba viendo los resultados del experimento de su nuevo proyecto?... estas y muchas preguntas salieron de su cabeza cuando fue irrumpido por Anzu.

-Kaiba ¿estás bien?-.

-Estoy bien – afirmo indiferente.

Está al ver su mirada de "no te importa" se enojo e iba a reclamarle, el chico poca importancia le dio a los próximos comentarios… cuando de repente vio por la ventana y se horrorizo de la cantidad de agua que caía, casi pareciera que estuviera una cascada fuera del recinto estudiantil… claro, esto no lo noto la castaña hasta que giro su vista hacia donde miraba el CEO y también se percato de la enorme tormenta que al parecer todavía no había caído rayos para el alivio de está, les tenia pánico y que "el gran" Seto kaiba vea lo "valiente" que era con los rayos era sencillamente humillante…

"_¿Cómo se supone que actuare si se da cuenta? Dudo mucho que me animé… todo esto" _pensó la chica… El CEO rápidamente llamo a su casa y le dijeron que Mokuba aun no salía de ella por la enorme tormenta, soltó un suspiro de alivio, seguidamente ordeno al personal que no dejaran salir al menor hasta que todo estuviera normal; después llamo a su chofer, el aludido le comento que no se podía mover de donde estaba pues la tormenta paro toda forma de movilización, el 2do mejor duelista del mundo aunque enojado por no poder moverse de donde estaba no le grito y le dijo que inmediatamente terminara dicha tormenta le fuera a buscar. Todo escuchado por la oji azul.

-…..Masaki………-le llamo.

Le miro con un poco de cautela para que no viera que ya empezaba a asustarse -S...sídime…-contesto con palabras entre cortadas.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si no hay clases? –pregunto con voz fría… lo usual.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un joven de ojos grises casi azules, (pendón si me equivoco es que no recuerdo jejeje U), mirada desde la estación la lluvia que caía con mucha fuerza, de repente su mirar paso al piso "_¿Qué sería lo que quería esa chica?_" Pensó… obviamente no era para algo sencillo después de de todo ir tan temprano a ese lugar era muy cansado y aburrido; su hermano Yami Bakura le había hecho un montón de comentarios, parte le causaba risa sus comentarios siempre buscando la forma de molestar pero si eran ciertos ¿Entonces…?

Su rostro ensombreció "_no podre corresponder ¿Qué hare?, ojala todo este bien y solo sea mi imaginación sino… ¿Cómo se lo diré a Athem?, él de verdad la… ahsg!! ¡¡Ya basta!! Eso no… mejor dejo de pensar eso"; _para cuando el joven de cabellera blanca deja de mirar el piso, para divisar a alguien corriendo en dirección a él -Um… ¿ ? ¿Quién será?-.

Para cuando se da cuenta de quien se trataba, se sobre salto, el joven con sus ropas totalmente mojado ve de reojo al albino que solo le da una sonrisa poco convencedora.

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Amigo mío- se intereso el desconocido.

El chico con cara de inocencia mira el cielo y contesta…

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ir temprano al instituto?-.

-Sin embargo, ¿Por qué tan temprano…… Ryo? –interrogo de forma sarcástica.

-¿Por qué tanta pregunta? Acaso no puedo simplemente llagar más temprano que tú- pregunto casi de forma triunfante, su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

-pues_…-_Un poco pensativo- me parece que me ocultas algo "amigo"… Además tú no eres una persona muy madrugadora…-comento al tiempo en que se volteo con una mirada retadora.

Acto seguido el peli blanco suelta un suspiro y decide decirle a su amigo que no es nada, después de todo eso es lo que ocurría… nada, ¿verdad? Aun con la duda el oji Fucsia trato de calmarse pero algo en la lluvia le decía que algo no estaba bien pero ¿Qué?

-Dejando eso a un lado Athem ¿Cuándo te declararas?-pregunto mirando el cielo que estaba tan oscuro casi negro como aquello que no ha tenido el placer de sentir…amor… amor por alguien que llene su corazón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Después de cierto tiempo de calma en donde Anzu miro hacia el CEO que cruzaba sus brazos en espera.

-...Pues es que… espero… a alguien...-contesto un poco colorada pero al concluir, el joven quedo un poco confundido y hasta arqueo una ceja.

-umm…-musito con un poco de intriga ¡Pero sin demostrarlo! -_… _y- la chica dirige su atención en él - ¿Quién es?-suelta de una forma tan indiferente que parecía que hablaba por hablar.

Anzu queda un _poco_ sorprendida pues nunca pensó que el chico de ojos azules tan arrogante y con mirada fría le interesaría tales cosas, sus mejillas tenían aun tenían ese rubor por la extraña charla, rubor que Kaiba se tardo en darse cuenta.

El castaño que se impaciento por una respuesta…

-¡Me vas a responder! ¡¿Sí o no?!-dijo en un arranque de intriga inesperada. Luego de darse cuenta de su comportamiento vuelve a su forma "nada me importa" cerrando los ojos.

Ella quedo MUY sorprendida de que le gritara y exigiera la respuesta, aun después de volver a como un principio; Kaiba por su parte abrió un poco los ojos noto lo incomodo que se estaba sintiendo él al no saber a quién esperaba la chica que estaba sonrojada ¿Por qué le interesaba? No, no le interesa solo… es que no le gustaba que le dejaran inconcluso… ¡Sí, era por eso!

-etto…... Pues aunque me parece extraño que estés interesado en saber yo…yo..._-_Hablo después de unos minutos de silencio, el joven duelista estaba muy atento a lo que le iba a decir ¡Sin demostrarlo!- pues NO te voy a decir-Finalizo empezando a retirarse lentamente.

En lo que cae un trueno que corta la luz de inmediato y Anzu rápidamente abraza al chico como un impulso incontrolable, la castaña tenia los parpados muy cerrados y el castaño estaba con la mirada cubierta con su cabello en estado de shock…Otro rayo aun más fuerte que el anterior se hace presente, la oji azul lo abrazaba más fuerte y al fin él reacciona pero con ojos abiertos de la impresión. Trato de analizar rápidamente la situación…"¿_ella le teme a los relámpagos_?_" _

_-_etto ¿Masaki?_ -_ _._

Ella de inmediato se dio cuenta de su situación…A lo que inmediatamente se soltó de él, sus mejillas tenían un fuerte color rojizo y sus ojos tapados por sus hermosos cabellos que por un instante embelesaron a seto.

"_Es la primera vez que una chica inocente me abrazaba de tal forma, era tan, tan pero ¡¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?! Claro que he sido abrazo por una infinidad de mujeres pero ninguna "inocente"…como era ella de verdad"_ El CEO frio siempre calculador a todo tipo de "sorpresitas" que le prepara el destino, a esta no la tenía calculada _"¿Qué demonios pasa? Es la primera vez que me toman desprevenidos_"; sus pensamientos fueron detenidos por una voz un poco temerosa y quebrantada.

_-_yo, yo lo lamento Kaiba, yo no, yo no_…_- Silencio-...yo no quería abrazarte-dijo aun teniendo la mirada oculta.

Seto, aun mantenía una mirada fría e inexpresiva pero algo por dentro le molestaba "¿_No quería abrazarme? ¿Acaso soy tan desagradable para ella? ... pero me… importa, un minuto ¡¿Me importa?! ¡RAYOS! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? …¡No entiendo nada! Y… eso es raro en mi persona"_ por alguna razón le desagrado el comentario ¡No es que importara la opinión de otras personas! Pero había algo en ese momento diferente y no tenia deseos de saber qué.

–hum!, eso no me importa en los más mínimo-Menciono. Paso muy poco tiempo en silencio y pronto coloco una sonrisa burlona y sínica- así que…¿Te asustan los rayos?-.

La castaña miro a el chico mas frio que había conocido y de pronto su semblante paso de lejano y preocupado a fiero – ¿Algún problema con eso? -Cuestiono molesta pero aun así la consumía un terror; una pesadilla al ver que ahora "el gran Seto Kaiba" sabe por fin uno de sus miedos mas grandes "_Genial… si no fuera que ese día también cayeron rayos como este hoy yo…yo_".

Otra vez mostrando una mirada fría, una sonrisa muy sínica y divertida… para él, que logro por unos instantes hacer que Anzu se aterrara… ¿Qué rayos haría con esa información? ¡No era tan grave la cosa!, sin muchas ganas de pensar en lo que Kaiba haría se sentó en un puesto ni tan cerca ni tan lejos de dicho joven.

Miro la ventana que parecía más exagerada la lluvia- no…-negó_ e_lla de inmediato y le vio con duda, lo que el ricachón, como lo llamaba Joey, reflejaba en su cara le causaba pánico, pero no se lo demostraría.

- No le diré a nadie- respondió a la pregunta muda para luego voltear con unos ojos y una sonrisa que desprendían malicia- Sin embargo, me deberás esta Masaki_—_ella se congelo sin saber que haría el castaño con lo que sabe "_mi vida será un asco_" pensó la chica con pesadez.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Athem bajo la mirada con un gesto mezclado con determinación y confusión, el otrto lo miro con duda a lo que rápidamente responde el cabello de puerco espín con voz fuete y firme…

-Yo creo que se lo diré muy pronto…pero no estoy seguro después de todo ella…-Miro al menor de los Bakura con un aire de tristeza.

-Pero, ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? si ella de verdad te gusta deberías ir y decirle -.

Athem solo rio un poco y le agradeció a Bakura, entonces decidieron que con todo y lluvia ir al instituto a un con semejante diluvio pues ahí tenia cambio de ropa de deporte y también porque el chico de ojos marrones tenía una urgencia para hablar con dueña del corazón de su amigo "_Athem no se debe enterar_" y prosiguieron su camino.

Al llegar, el antiguo faraón se fue directo a cambiar mientras Ryo se adelantaba al salón para hablar con la castaña, cuando iba a abrir la puerta sonó un rayo más fuerte que cualquiera de los anteriores puestos por la naturaleza, y abrió la puerta fue una sorpresa cuando encontró unas sombras parecer saltar hacia la ventana…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno he terminado el 1er cap. En versión mejorada… Espero que **MigBird **me deje su crítica y opinión, ya que fue ella quien me las hizo ver y ¡¿Cómo, no?! Los demás lectores y escritores me dejen review!! nwn **

_**DEJEN REVIEW!! TT**_

**Se los agradecería y contestaría sin ninguna falta! Ò.ó por lo pronto ténganme paciencia u.u jajaja xDD muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención! Nos leemos en el prox. Cap. xP**

**Atte. Yuki-Minyooki-chan! ¬w¬ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola heme aquí con el segundo cap. De este fic U gomen a las personas que esperaron tanto por la actualización sumimazen ú ù honto! Bueno este cap. Espero que les guste uuU…. **

**Mil agradecimientos a los que me dejaron review en el 1er cap. Original y a las nuevas que aparecieron (Aunque sean las mismas ¬w¬):**

_**+Inmet (¡Muchas gracias! Fuiste la primera en dejarme review y por eso para mí eres especial).**_

_**+Simitipen37 (¡No pienso hacer mi fic yaoi! Por lo menos no esté ¬¬ o tal vez mas tarde... ¡No prometo nada!).**_

_**+Gabe Logan (¡Muchísimas gracias! Tú me dejaste 2R en el mismo cap. Claro pero diferentes estilos de él mismo ¬¬).**_

_**+YamixTeaLover (¡Tú también me dejaste 2R! ¡Por eso mil gracias! n/n).**_

_**+MigBird (Gracias a ti estoy mejorando, de verdad muchas gracias ¡Ah! Y también ¡Gracias a las "Viborillas" por mostrarme mis errores!… ú/ù ¡Gracias! xD).**_

**Vamos con el fic nwn!**

**Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece… ¬¬**

**Fic: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**EMPECEMOS CON LAS DESGRACIAS**

"_Ya ha pasado una semana desde que ese día lluvioso donde tuve que hacer un acuerdo con él y aun así estoy sumamente preocupada, no ha dicho nada solo me envía sonrisas misteriosas y una mirada extraña de vez en cuando, nos encontramos ¡Y antes ni me miraba! Definitivamente esta planeando algo y viniendo de él es mas preocupante". _En eso pensaba una chica de cortos cabellos castaños mientras se dirigía al instituto totalmente ida en su laguna mental... ¿Quién iba a decir que las cosas se pusieran así como así de la nada? Pero era de esperarse después de lo ocurrido ellos seguían sus vidas… unos satisfechos otros con dudas de ese día.

_**FLASH BACK **_

Después de que oji lila se adentrara en los vestidores, consiguiera toallas y ropa seca para ambos, se dirigió a su salón correspondiente encontrándose una escena extraña a lo que no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sigues en la puerta?-cuestionó, se acerco a su amigo.

A pesar de tener diferencias por su amor a cierta chica castaña, le apreciaba y no iba a dejar que algo como eso los pusiera en contra; se acerco más, le coloco una mano enfrente de la cara y la ajito a varios lados a ver si reaccionaba.

Nada, ningún movimiento de parte del joven frente suyo; empezó a preocuparse, lo tomo de los hombros y elevo su mirada para ver su rostro.

Estático… así fue como se quedo cuando vio a su amigo más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos agrandados más de lo normal.

-¡¿VISTE ESO QUE SALIO POR LA VENTANA?! –Interrogó alterado y mostrando en su piel un color azul del terror cuando abrió la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ VISTE?! ¡¿SE ACABO LA HORA FELIZ?!- Preguntó exaltado por el grito de su amigo; eran pocas las cosas que lo hacían ponerse así ¡Y él lucha contra las fuerzas del mal!

Después de decir eso el joven antes poseedor de la llave milenaria apunta en dirección a la ventana, temblando su mano. "_Esté ve demasiado BARNI_" pensó y el antiguo faraón dirigió su mirar al diluvio.

-Vi… ¡Vi a alguien saltando de la ventana! –exclamó el albino.

Al terminar de hablar, Athem se aproximó al lugar mencionado y no encontró nada, miró al chico, que tenía cara de terror, menciono de forma calma y conciliadora.

-Tranquilo a lo mejor fue tu imaginación-.

-Aja… -alzo una ceja, incrédulo- ¿Y tú no sueñas con travestis?- Cuestionó. Athem le miro con cara de ¡¿Estás loco?!

-NO… eso lo sueña K-A-I-B-A –se defendió.

Ryo no se aguanto y reventó a reír olvidando por completo el susto anterior dirigiéndose a la ventana; sin imaginar que dos jóvenes ocultos y pegados a la pared les oían.

-Creo que tienes razón… pero si se entera de que nos hemos burlado de él nos mata-lo ultimo lo dijo con terror, si bien sabía que Kaiba no era el tipo que aguantaba ese tipo de bromas.

-Um… ¿Qué más da? –Interrogó con desgane.

Escucharon un muy perturbador ruido como de cristales rompiéndose, asustados corrieron al siguiente salón, donde oyeron el estruendo… nada, no encontraron nada, absolutamente nada. Se vieron mutuamente, decidieron no darle importancia y se fueron. Sin embargo un empapado, irritado, molesto y con colérico joven de ojos azules estaba que mataba al primero que se encontrara.

-Ka... Kaiba ¿t-te pu..edes cal…mar..? - Preguntó con terror Anzu al ver que estuvo apunto de saltarles a Ryo y a Athem por lo mencionado anteriormente.

– ¡Demonios! Cuando los vea ni su vis nietos, si es que cuando acabe con ellos viven, los reconocerán ni en fotos-decía con ira mal contenida.

El CEO, que para su fortuna y puro impulsó, para evitar que lo vieran en un escena comprometedora tubo que sujetar a Masaki y ocultarse en la pared, afuera de la ventana, para suerte de esté había un pisito en la parte exterior del edificio estudiantil; como estaban en el segundo piso imposible de ahí saltar.

-Jejejeje -rió nerviosamente la oji azul "_no quisiera estar en los zapatos de los chicos_".

- Bueno será mejor que entremos, no querrás caer ¿Verdad?-comentó con su sonrisa petulante de siempre.

Ella solo alzo una ceja para luego darse cuenta de donde estaba, se sujeto del chico como si de su vida dependiera de eso, él por su parte solo sonrió altanero "_todas caen ante mí… aunque podría ser que la amiguita de Yugi sea más… ¿Dura qué las demás?... No, todas las chicas se derriten en mi presencia, ni que ella fuera una excepción o… ¿Sí?_". Pensó con un semblante imperturbable en su rostro, la sujeto y saco de ahí.

Al ya estar a dentro, tomaron sus cosas que al parecer ninguno de los dos anteriores se dieron cuenta y se marcharon a buscar ropa seca, ósea la de deporte, para después de cambiarse y esperar a que parara la lluvia irse al fin.

Despejado, salieron sin ser vistos. Las otras dos entidades masculinas tomaron la misma decisión que el grupo mixto, sin saber por supuesto que hicieron lo mismo que ellos.

El menor de los Bakura olvido algo en el salón, decidió ir a buscarlo y pidiendo al antiguo faraón que le esperara. Al entrar no halló lo que buscaba pero encontró un prendedor de una chica, al mirarlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que el prendedor era de una amiga suya, la única que tenía, pues las demás babeaban por él y le miraban como hembras en celo…

_**FIN FLAHS BACK **_

Pero lo que menos se imagino, es que el "Sr. Viva el Trabajo esclavizado", le llevara a su casa y para colmo de la chica se enterara de dos de sus secretos ¡Nadie debía de enterarse! ¡Ni siquiera sus amigos!… después de todo ¿Cómo lo explicaría? ¿Cómo confesar algo tan… precioso como aquello? ¡Era una hermosura!, claro que sabía que tenía que entregarlo a las autoridades por el bien de ese ser… ¡Pero se había enamorado de tenerlo en brazos! ¡De cuidar de él...!

Ella es menor de edad, lo sabía… ¿Cómo cuidar de un bebe cuando estudias y trabajas? No es que fuera de su responsabilidad ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo ver a esa criatura dejada a su suerte… tirado cerca de su casa. Despertó su instinto de madre… ¡Era de inhumanos hacer lo que hicieron con esa criaturita!

Con el corazón lleno de cariño y bondad, recogió al ser que le quita su soledad… Su padre siempre viajaba y nunca estaba en casa, su progenitor no sabía si la chica en cuestión existía ¡Se mantenía ella sola! ¡Y ahora cuidaba de un ser adorable que la necesitaba!... lograba que la vecina se lo cuidara, pues era dueña de una guardería, mientras asistía la castaña a la escuela la Sra. Pensaba, conviniéndole a la joven, que era su "primo", un Mazaki. En la tarde después de asistir al trabajo la chica, la señora Fujioka le entregaba a su "primo".

Reconocía que lo que hacía estaba mal ¡Especialmente cuando el joven CEO se entero todo por la vecina, cuando apenas se bajo del lujoso auto con todo y chofer! ¡Estúpida vecina! ¡¿Qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada?! ¡Solo porque Kaiba era vagamente respetuoso con ella y enterarse que era ultra millonario, soltó la sopa sin más! ¡Si supiera que el chico era más frio que el polo sur y más cortante que una espada japonesa! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡El chico tuvo el descaro de comprobar con sus propios ojos la verdad y enterarse lo de su padre!

¿Cómo explicar a la escuela que tenía un bebe que encontró en la calle? "¡¿Qué no lo había entregado ya?!" Se preguntaran los profesores y autoridades, ¿Cómo decirles a sus amigos que les oculto semejante cosa? ¡¿Cómo rayos decir que vivía SOLA?! ¡Sin ningún adulto responsable que la cuidara y mantuviera! Porque no tenía la edad suficiente para vivir sola, ¡A sus 17 años! Y ¡¿Cómo es que Kaiba aun no la delataba?! ¡¿Qué se proponía?!

Anzu suspiró para ver el cielo, hoy estaba totalmente despejado… sin rastro de que alguna lluvia haya caído días atrás como cascada para martirizarle la existencia después del resultado de esta.

Juntando todo el valor que le quedaba… tenía que afrontar, mas ahora que el castaño sabía toda su verdad para su pesar, el día a día de su vida; mientras Mazaki se concentraba en sus pensamiento cierto joven de cabellos blancos la observaba a lo lejos con un semblante pensativo, su amiga no estaba actuando normal ni con ellos ni con el CEO… muy extraño a su parecer y más cuando la joven no le menciono nada de lo que quería informarle, ella misma le llamo de urgencia, dejándole dudas también con el pequeño objeto que consiguió y esas miradas extrañas que se mandaban los castaños… muy extraño y sospechoso…

Al llegar a al instituto se acomodaron en sus asientos para empezar con la "maravillosa" clase del profesor, sin embargo a todos les pareció extraño que el ricachón, condecorado así por Joey, no hubiera aparecido durante la primera clase… más en la segunda hora de clase la puerta se abrió de par en par exaltando a los presentes, pues aparte de lo brusco y fuerte que sonó, el CEO tenía un semblante tan espeluznante para ellos que jurarían que el dueño de Kaiba CORP los mataría si… pudiera…

"_Esta me la pagan bastardos… ya lo verán, ¡Sufrirán! ¡Eso lo juro! _". Pensó con furia Seto al tiempo que tomaba asiento, le dirigía una mirada superior al profesor y este del terror e indignado proseguía su clase como si nada. La tensión no se corto del ambiente y sus compañeros de clases evitaban a toda costa mirar y ser mirados por el dueño de los dragones ojos azules, mas hubo una chica que no se salvo de la mirada penetrante y furiosa del joven… comunicándole en sus ojos cuando se encontraron una clara orden "¡Tenemos que hablar!".

Ella tembló al tener contacto visual con el chico y más con lo que decían sus ojos… definitivamente el receso seria una pesadilla al tratar de esquivar a sus amigos y hablar con el "encantador" joven….

Por alguna incomprensible razón, para ella, algo le decía que si antes estaba mal ahora estaría peor…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

**¡Vale! He terminado el cap. ¡Si no entendieron alguna parte me avisan en el **review** y yo les explico! Ò.ó Espero haber mejorado mas mi escritura y mi forma de expresarme… ¿Lo he hecho? ¿He mejorado? ¡Me lo comunican… plis! nwn me he esforzado un montón y agradezco en el alma que me dejen **REVIEW**… ya he escrito parte del cap. 3 así que ¡Animo en mandarme por lo menos 5R.! Para continuar… ¡!**

**¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Seguro que quedaron con muchas intrigas xDD pero si quieren saber deben dejarme OXIGENOREVIEW - ¡Nos leemos!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, sé que es tarde la actualización pero deberás he estado ocupa… u.u ufs! Cuanto trabajo ¡No les recomiendo hacer tantas cosas a la vez! Enserio… cambiando de tema, les he traido actualización de este fic nn **_**–Que no, repito **__**NO **__**pienso **__**abandonar**__**- **_**La verdad estoy segurísima que los que han pasado a leerlo –**_**con o sin dejar rr-**_** están sin esperanza en él ¡Pero no me dejare intimidar! Ò.ó y lo continuare hasta darle un final tan grande, ¡Tan bueno! Que querrán que haga otro nwn… bueno nada me cuesta soñar… ¬¬**

**Ok, los dejo de fastidiar y lean por favor el Fic… Gracias en verdad por la espera y lamento que actualice tan lento, pero entiéndanme por favor. ¡Al fic!**

**Fic: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**¿Y SÍ LE DAMOS LA VUELTA A LA TORTILLA LLAMADA VIDA?**

-¡Vamos Athem! ¿Quieres quitar esa cara?, No pasa nada malo- trató de reconfortarlo el pequeño de cabello tricolor.

-¡Él tiene razón viejo! ¡Ni que estuviera ocultando algo! ¿Cómo te vas a molestar porque Anzu quiera estar un rato sola? -cuestionó el rubio mientras se sentaban todos los demás chicos a su alrededor.

-Faraón no seas niña, deja de preocuparte y montar un "pero y sí"-mencionó entre dientes, Bakura- ¡Me tienes arto!- exclamó molesto.

-Tan poco es para que te exaltes carnal-comentó el de cabellos en forma de aguja.

-Athem si tanto te preocupa por qué no la buscas al final de las clases y hablas con ella-dijo Ryo de forma calmada.

-Vez…-corroboro, Yugi.

-Tal vez tengan razón y no sea algo de qué preocuparse-susurro el aludido.

Desde que el timbre sonara para darles a todos los estudiantes su libertad, los chicos llevaban rato discutiendo de cosas triviales hasta que la castaña se excusara, de forma misteriosa, porque quería estar "sola", ellos no le dieron mayor percance y aceptaron su huida ¡Perdón! Salida. El grupo, ahora en su totalidad hombres, se preguntaban muchas cosas sucedidas en la semana anterior y por más que quisieran cuestionar algo fuera de lo común, la peculiar manera de actuar su amiga por ejemplo, ninguno mencionado nada hasta que…

-Aunque… ha estado muy rara desde hace una semana después de esa tormenta-comentó de forma distraída el Bakura menor.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo-afirmó el más pequeño del grupo-… y también lo ha estado Kaiba-.

-No será que…-dijo de forma pensativa, Tristán.

-¿Esos dos…?-cuestionó incrédulo, Yami.

-Naaaaaah… Anzu no podría, ¡Es ilógico! Además, ¿Seto Kaiba conociendo primavera?-Cuestionó divertido, Joey- ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Primero él y yo nos hacemos grandes amiguitos!-exclamó sarcástico.

-¡Aghs! Olvídenlo, ¿Quieren? Dejémoslo por la paz…-hablo de forma firme y seria, aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de dudas, el faraón.

No muy convencidos por la muestra de determinación de su amigo accedieron a cambiar de tema, sin darse cuenta que sus palabras eran no del todo acertadas pero si que estaban relacionado con Anzu, que se encontraba del otro lado del instituto. Entablaba una conversación con el qué, según todos, era el ser mas frío y déspota a los demás: Seto Kaiba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál era la urgencia?-preguntó la de ojos azules al CEO.

-Me debes un gran favor –hablo fríamente- Así que deja de comportarte de ese modo… Masaki-.

-Es… está bien-respondió con desgano.

La joven se dejo caer en uno de los bancos que había cerca de un enorme árbol. Miró el cielo, que se encontraba en un azul claro hermoso, suspiro y coloco sus ojos al castaño que parecía estar pensando en algo importante pues no hablo. Aun después de seguirle hasta el lugar desolado del instituto, a esas horas, porque nadie quería encontrarse con el baboso profesor de educación física, y se dijo que _baboso_ pues le encantaba acorralar estudiantes, sin importarle el sexo, para hacer, según él, intimar mas la relación amigo-profesor.

Asqueroso.

La castaña agito un poco su cabeza para espantar malos pensamientos y cuando quiso ver al segundo campeón del duelo de monstruos, este le observaba fijamente mientras lentamente crecía en sus labios una sonrisa casi maléfica y se aproximaba a su persona. Tembló. ¿Qué quería ese sujeto de ella?

-Masaki… tomare tu domicilio durante uno o tal vez tres meses – anuncio, tranquilamente sin dejar de acercarse.

"_Seto Kaiba… Tomara mi domicilio. ¿Ocupara mi hogar? ¡¿Se adueñara de mi residencia?! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!". _Pensó aterrada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees?!- soltó histérica ¿Seguro que no hay cámara escondida?

-Pues Seto Kaiba… y deja de colocar esa cara, solo serán uno o tres meses… y si tengo suerte tal vez será solo medio mes…-.

-¡¿Y donde pretendes que viva yo?! ¡Sabes que me mantengo _yo_ _sola _y cuido a un menor hasta que lo entregue! ¡Y eso cuando cumpla mayoría de edad! ¿Cómo piensas que vas a ocupar mi residencia? ¡Como sí yo te dejara! ¡Te debo un favor no una residencia!- exaltada se paro y le hizo frente. Este, ni se inmuto.

-Masaki… te solicito, no mejor dicho te ordeno que me des hospedaje durante un tiempo en tu casa…- su mirada era seria y cortante, haciendo tragar pesado a Anzu.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- él frunció un poco el ceño y ella se mantuvo firme.

-Eso no te incumbe –respondió de forma severa y cortante.

-Que _simpático_- dijo sarcásticamente mientras suspiraba. Dios ¿Qué te hice?- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo se instala su _alteza_?-.

-Está misma tarde-respondió sin inmutarse por el comentario.

-¿Y Mokuba también viene?-interrogó esperanzada. Sí ese chico venía por lo menos no seria tan malo vivir un tiempo con Kaiba.

-No lo sé, es decisión suya –quito su mirada severa de la chica y la apunto al cielo- De todas formas no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo… no vaya ser que se me pegue lo idiota-.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-cuestionó molesta.

-Estar rodeada de esa pandillita de vagos puede contagiar lo tonto… en especial Wheeler-musitó sin mucho entusiasmo todavía sin mirar a la chica.

-Kaiba eres un idiota, no te metas con mis amigos… a mí nada me obliga a darte hospedaje, ¿Sabes?- mencionó con toda la calma que su ser le permitía.

-Cuida tu lengua, Masaki, quedarme en tu "hogar" no es que me den ganas pero no hay de otra…. Por el momento-bajo su mirada fría para colocarla en la joven- No comentes de esto a alguien o te juro que te arrepentirás. Adiós- al terminar de hablar se marcho a paso seguro sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás.

-¡Será Idiota!-grito enojada.

Dios, si alguna vez te hice algo, perdóname ¡Porque matare al imbécil que dirige Kaiba CORP y dejare a mi amigo Mokuba sin familia! ¿Cómo puede ser tan… tan…? ¡Aghs! No hay palabras para describirlo, por ahora.

Dando un resoplido de exasperación y enojo, marcho con pasos pesados a su aula de clases mientras se imaginaba lo torturante y difícil que debía ser estar tanto tiempo con _ese_. Se imaginaba que la única forma de enterarse por qué un millonario quería vivir en su casa, siendo este dueño de una empresa que tiene mucha influencia en el mundo de los juegos y otras cosas en el mundo, seria vía el hermano pequeño del _simpático_, sinceramente no le encontraba lógica. Paro en seco, ¿Y sí Kaiba se estaba volviendo loco?

No, no, eso es imposible.

Tendrá un carácter de los mil demonios pero de que esta cuerdo, lo está… eso creía porque estaba cuerdo, ¿Verdad? En fin mientras que este solo hiciera eso que dijo: _vivir_ en su casa; esperaba que no la molestara mucho, es decir ¿Siendo un ricachón sabría hacer trabajitos que la gente hacia en sus casas? ¡Naah! De eso nada, seguro que no sabe ni "J"… claro que es Kaiba de quien hablamos y el tipo es tan inteligente que a lo mejor se le daría fácil y no tendría que entrometerse con él para ayudarlo, ¿Verdad?

Entonces por qué ese mal presentimiento no se iba…

Entro al aula de clases justo antes de que sonara la campana y a pasos lentos, casi forzados, se dirigió a su puesto para "recrearse" con la explicación que el muy "entusiasmado" profesor de bilogía daba. Aburrida, dirigió su mirar a la ventada aunque estaba un poco lejos si nos ponemos a pensar que esta en la primera fila en el antepenúltimo puesto. Sin embargo no le importo e iba a seguir en su ensimismamiento hasta que un trozo de papel le dio justo en la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño y dando un brusco giro con el cuello, tanto así que le tronaron unas vértebras causando un dolor agudo pero afortunadamente desapareció casi en el mismo instante en que se presento, vio que su amigo Athem colocaba una mano enfrente de su rostro a modo de disculpa haciéndola suspirar con cansancio. Viendo que él apuntaba al papel, dirigió su vista al causante de su llamada y lo tomo entre sus dedos. Inhalo y exhalo aire. Abrió el papel para poner los ojos en blanco ¿Era el día de las reuniones secretas o qué? Levanto su mirada y consiguió distinguir en el rostro del faraón, suplica, asintió aceptando la susodicha reunión.

El de cabello tricolor sonrío satisfecho y regreso su atención a la _interesante_ clase. El CEO por su parte veía todo aquello de forma sospechosa aun así no le dedico mas de su tiempo a la comunicación _inteligente_ de estos y se concentró en su computadora viendo las estadísticas más la evolución de de su plan para salir de esta, sin que su orgullo como también su empresa resbalara en falso.

Las clases fueron el calvario del día, así que como "buenos" estudiantes se fueron parando de sus asientos a toda prisa al oír la campana.

En la entrada del instituto dos adolescentes trataban de entablar una conversación, sin muchos resultados debido a la urgencia de cierta castaña de irse rápido a su casa mientras el otro no le salían las palabras pero octava por una pose pensativa y seria.

-¿Tienes algún problema Anzu?-preguntó con todo el tacto posible; ella estaba de mal humor.

-¿De qué estas hablando Athem? Todo está bien, no tengo ningún problema- "_Solo que tendré que vivir con el engreído de Kaiba durante unos… no sé, ah sí ¡Uno o tres meses con la dulzura en persona! Nada que ver. Claro está…_" - ¿Para eso me citaste?- sonrío un poco, su amigo se estaba preocupando por ella.

-Eh… bueno, es que yo pensé que… bueno no importa si estas bien yo también lo estoy… ¿Te acompaño a casa?-sonrió de forma seductora… como solo él sabe hacer…

-¡No! Es decir, tengo cosas que hacer antes… Será otro día, ¿Sí?-le suplicó con ojos de corderito a lo que él se sonrojo imperceptiblemente; ella no lo noto.

-Es… está bien-suspiró- Estas un poco rara… pero si no puedes decírmelo ahora, esperare. Nos vemos…-se despidió de forma en que se reflejaba su decepción. Anzu se mordió el labio, no le gustaba ver a sus amigos así ¡Y Kaiba tenía la culpa! Se dijo…

Sin embargo el aludido se encontraba en su alcoba junto con su hermano, tratando de explicar la situación actual de los acontecimientos ocurridos durante la semana y por supuesto el destino de los dos…

-¿De verdad será tanto tiempo?- interrogó el de cabellos negros reflejando su preocupación.

-Mokuba, ya te dije que solo será un mes o un poco más. Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser trabajo comunitario o vivir sin un centavo?- preguntó el de ojos azules.

-Seto, tú nunca has hecho trabajos manuales… eres demasiado intelectual ¿Recuerdas que desde que éramos pequeños solo estudiabas "voluntariamente"? he incluso eras torpe en la limpieza en el orfanato, para luego caer en manos de Gozamuro que era mas tirano que el jefe de donde estábamos antes. Aparte eras sometido a un montón de cosas y sin ayuda de nadie tenías que hacer de todo ¡Y te daban de comer porque eras el futuro robot de Gozamuro! Lo mas gracioso es que sus lacayos encontraron una forma de sacarte del poder solo por tu personalidad ¡¿Te das cuenta?!- exaltado camino de un lado a otro en la habitación del mayor- Y sé que no te puedo cambiar porque así te dejo Gozamuro- el castaño frunció el entrecejo- Sí, sí ya sé no te gusta que hable del sujeto pero estas, desde hace más de un año actúas, como el segundo Hitler en la compañía y conmigo casi tienes benevolencia, y eso porque soy tu hermano…-.

-Mokuba no seas exagerado- habló de forma seria y fría.

-No soy exagerado Seto… ayer despediste a uno de tus empleados porque se le olvido revolver cinco veces el té de las tres antes de dártelo ¡¿Dime si eso es no ser exagerado?!- respiraba agitadamente- Lo peor de todo esto es que me separaran de ti si fracasas…-.

-No fracasare, ¿Con quien crees que hablas?-cuestionó de forma arrogante.

-Vale… -suspiró- Según lo que me dijiste tengo que vivir contigo un mes y medio. Luego volver a la mansión, como lo tienes planeado, para encargarme de nuestros asuntos y después de por lo menos un mes y medio mas regresas tú… ¿Eso es todo?-.

-Sí-.

-Solo tengo una pequeñísima pregunta- mencionó con el rostro iluminado.

-Hazla-.

-Hermano, como tienes todo planeado y creo que lo que mencionare tendrá una respuesta lógica espero que la contestes… ¿Lo harás?-.

-Déjate de rodeos y hazla de una vez-Ordeno exasperado.

-Bien… no eres exactamente la persona más sociable, me consta, no tienes amigos o personas que te respalden tras esto que se nos presento, y sé que primero te matas antes de pedir ayuda…-

-Mokuba pregunta de una maldita vez, me estoy hartando- su ceño estaba mas pronunciado.

-Ok, ok no te exaltes… primero: calculas que tendremos todo en orden en tres meses _pero_ ellos nos soltaran a la calle con pocas pertenencias, solo las necesarias, y una mísera cantidad de dinero para vivir los dos, aunque ni alcanza para pagar una habitación; segundo: sé que primero te dejaras a la quiebra antes de pedir ayuda a Yugi; tercero…-.

-¡Con un demonio, Mokuba, pregunta de una maldita vez! ¡Y deja las reflexiones para después!- exclamó mientras se paraba velozmente, su cara reflejaba enojo- ¡Tenemos hasta las cinco para salir de la mansión! ¡Así que deja el parloteo!-.

-¡Está bien!, ¡Está bien! Cielos que fácil te enojas…- el mayor de los Kaiba le miro fríamente, el de ojos chocolate suspiró- ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? Digo, tú no le pedirás ayuda a Yugi, ¿Verdad?- le vio por el rabillo del ojo.

-No… y ya tengo solución a eso…- se sentó en la cama para luego cruzarse de piernas.

-¿Dónde?-.

-Ya lo verás, ya lo verás…- dijo para pararse a guardar sus cosas del armario a su maleta.

-Seto-Llamó.

El CEO emitió un gruñido como señal de que le oía mientras el pequeño se aproximaba a la puerta a prepararse también a la partida. Giro la cabeza y sonrió un poco antes de emitir palabra.

-Confió en ti hermano- el aludido se quedo callado- Aunque a veces eres un gruñón sin remedio- al terminar de hablar salio disparado, ya se esperaba la regañadita que le daría mas tarde pero es qué, vamos ¿Cuándo se le puede regañar a Seto Kaiba por una metida de pata como la de ahora? ¡Ni loco la dejaba pasar! Aunque luego tuviera consecuencias…

El dueño de los dragones de ojos azules suspiró entrecerrando sus ojos y sacar sus cosas más importantes. Un rato después, salio de sus aposentos y camino hasta la entrada de su hogar, donde ya lo esperaba Mokuba recostado de la puerta. Al verlo el menor le sonríe amistosamente, el castaño le da una mirada rápida para luego volverse a encaminar a su destino…

Sin muchas intenciones de quedarse atrás, el más gentil de los Kaiba sigue a su aniki hasta donde la limosina, donde Seto le da unas indicaciones al chofer, que se extraña pero no emite palabra, lastimosamente el joven no oyó la conversación.

Una vez dentro la limosina se encamina hacia, lo que ellos no esperaban, un futuro incierto…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**¡Enserio perdonen la tardanza! Bien si nos ponemos a pensar estoy seguro que cada quien tiene sus ocupaciones…**

**Vuelvo a aclarar No pienso abandonar el fic, es definitivo por si les interesa saber y ya que es navidad podré actualizar mas pronto…**

**Otra cosa, es qué les quiero aclarar: esta participando el lado oscuro de Bakura… Yami Bakura, por favor si alguien tiene el nombre del chico en cuestión envíemelo, ¿Sí? Por ahora se llamara: Yami.**

**Creo que también debieron de darse cuenta que hay muchas modificaciones en mi escritura… espero sea de su agrado ¡Me estoy esforzando para que se transmitan mis ideas con fluidez y me entiendan! Comuníquenme en el **Review** sus criticas (constructivas), opiniones, ideas, sugerencias y dudas, se los responderé se los prometo. ¡Ah! Sí, dejan el correo si no, no puedo responderles así que déjenlos…**

**Desde ahora les comunico:**

Esta prohibido que utilicen mis fics sin mi permiso, no me mato escribiendo para que venga una chistosita (o) a robarse mis esfuerzos.

No roben historias, es desagradable…

**No es que me hayan plagiado alguno pero no está demás mencionar la cosa; actualizare pronto ya que tengo un poco más de tiempo, aunque hasta la próxima semana cuando salga de clases.**

**Dejenme **review**! Ya saben para mí **REVIEW=OXIGENO!** JAJAJA xDD ¡Nos leemos!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Mis queridos lectores ¿vieron que actualice pronto? *w* Siiii soy feliz!**** ¡Feliz Navidad! ^^ … ¡Hoy acabe clases! ¡En las dos carreras! ¡Ehhh!!! Jajajaja xDD Bien no los aburro mas, con el fic! nwn**

_**Gracias por los reviews**_

**Negación: Yugioh! No es mío ni sus personajes… pero la invención de la historia si me pertenece así que cuidadito ò.ó**

**Fic: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**BEBE+HERMANOS KAIBA= ¿INICIO DEL…?**

Se llevo una mano a sus cabellos, suspirando por dieciochoava vez en el día. Se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala y junto a ella una diminuta criatura, con aspecto de dos años de edad, que dormía placidamente en los brazos de su salvadora.

Eran la cuatro de la tarde y para fortuna de la joven ese día el dueño del local en donde trabajaba decidió dar el día libre a sus empleados para disfrutar el mismo, el dia de su cumpleaños con su familia. Nadie objeto nada. Sin embargo, Masaki aun no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para llevar las riendas de su vida con un infante y, ahora se le sumaban dos personas a esa lugar.

Miro el reloj otra vez y volvió a suspirar, esta vez con desgano, ¿Cuidar a un pequeño junto con los hermanos Kaiba? ¡¿Quién allá arriba estaba velando por ella?! Aquel que estuviera en el trabajo de su ángel guardián lo estaba haciendo del asco…

Un balbuceo llego a sus oídos, rápidamente desvío su mirada a donde provenía el sonido y sonrío con ternura, tan poco estaba mal cuidar de él, tan pequeño y puro que no hacia mucha falta pensar que sin: Kyo, como había llamado al bebe, era su esperanza para no rendirse ¡Y si tenia que enfrentarse al CEO para estar con esa criatura hasta que pudiera regresarlo a las autoridades lo haría! Frunció el entrecejo.

El sonido del timbre la alerto de la llegada de los nuevos inquilinos. Cargando a la criatura hasta su habitación, la recostó asegurando los lados de la cama y echando una última mirada a Kyo se dispuso a atender a las visitas.

Una vez en la entrada apretó los puños para darse valor y con mirada decidida abrió la puerta…

-Lenta…-sentenció.

-También es un gusto verte Kaiba-dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿Nos quedaremos en casa de Anzu?-cuestionó sorprendido el de cabellos negros.

-¡Hola Moki! Tiempo sin verte amigo-sonrío alegre mientras se hacia a un lado, el aludido entro.

Una vez dentro le cerró la puerta en las narices al mayor. El timbre sonó de nuevo y ambos adolescentes se miraron en el medio del pasillo para luego resbalarse una gota tras sus cabezas y se ponían nerviosos. Habían olvidado a Seto. Abriendo nuevamente la puerta le CEO tenia el ceño fruncido y una mirada fulminante a los que se encontraban del otro lado del umbral. Rieron nerviosamente ambos se miraron mientras miles de gotitas recorrían sus cuerpos.

-P-perdón –se disculparon al unísono.

-Hum…- musitó el castaño abriéndose paso por el corredor mientras le seguían unos cuantos hombres que Traian, al parecer, objetos de trabajo del magnate. Colocando unas cajas cerca del recibidor más dos maletas llenas en la puerta, los trabajadores se marcharon sin emitir palabra.

-Que le vaya bien con su novia, señor…-dijo uno de los tantos uniformados antes de marcharse como si el alma se lo llevara al diablo.

Bueno casi sin emitir palabra. Lo cierto es que la cara que coloco el mayor de los hermanos era justamente la de un demonio, en defecto para ellos un diablo…

-¿Novia? ¡¿Me puedes explicar semejante insulto?!-interrogó con molestia, ¿Qué se creían estos, eh? O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué les metió en la cabeza el dragoncito _simpático_ que tenia en frente?!

-No te ilusiones Masaki… jamás caería tan bajo para llegar a ser eso para ti…-habló con tranquilidad sin inmutarse por su comentario.

-Eres-soltó con rabia para luego agregar con sarcasmo- _mí querido amigo_, un idiota…-.

Unas risas se oyeron al cabo de unos segundos, desconcertando a ambos castaños quienes voltearon al lugar donde provenía las, ahora, carcajadas.

-Esta convivencia será muy interesante…- ambos le miraron feo- Vale, Anzu ¿Podemos hablar mientras tomamos algo?- la aludida asintió- Bien, Seto sé que no le has explicado nada y a lo mejor no querrás- este afirmo desinteresado- Pero igual hay que darle una explicación, no podemos venir así sin más y quedarnos- el castaño lo fulmino con la mirada- Cálmate Seto, ella es de confianza. Además, es una de mis mejores y única amiga, entre las chicas, claro-.

-Vamos a la sala, síganme por favor- pidió la chica.

Estos le siguieron sin rechistar. Ya en ella, la castaña les indico que se sentaran y desapareció por una puerta. Unos minutos después aparecio con tres tazas de té.

-Bien, la razón del por qué nos quedaremos un tiempo es porque a Seto le han caer en una trampa…-empezó el menor.

-¿Trampa?-cuestionó la joven.

-Así es… es que, veras llevan desde hace tiempo vigilando a mi hermano, sin que se diera cuenta, para ver los derechos del trabajador en nuestra compañía y la personalidad de Seto… pero…-.

-Pero es un bruto con las personas, un déspota, un cínico que no sabe que es la palabra descanso o bondad, es un…-.

-Ya entendí Masaki, deja de colaborar ¿Quieres?- tenía una venita en sus cien junto con una sonrisa de burla.

-Que bueno que lo entendiste…- sonrió falsamente. La verdad es que nunca había sido así con las personas pero Kaiba era todo lo contrario a ella…

Es decir, ella era: amable, cariñosa, sensible, cálida, bondadosa, preocupada por sus amigos y seres queridos, y más, pero él… él era: frío, calculador, avaro, insensible, déspota, entre otras cosas, y tal vez en lo único que podrían tener en común era el cariño a Mokuba…

-Cálmense, ¿Sí? Miren que estaremos juntos mas de un mes…- ambos fruncieron el ceño, el pequeño suspiró- Bueno a lo que iba Anzu. Como Seto no exactamente "amable" han decido quitarle el cargo de la empresa por un tiempo… y solo se la regresaran si hace trabajos comunitarios y pueda mantenerse él y a mí, solo durante un lapso de tiempo en donde tendrá que trabajar y saber que es convivir con las demás personas…-.

-Mokuba, no quiero ser negativa pero ¿Te das cuenta de lo imposible qué es que Kaiba no sea un completo imbécil con los demás?-Este asintió. Seto gruño.

-Masaki te dije una vez que cuidaras tu lengua… no soy un imbécil… ¿Cómo rayos un imbécil tendría una empresa como la mía?-preguntó molesto.

-Él mismo que se la dejo quitar por una estupidez como su personalidad… deberías saber que no tendrías ningún problema si no fuera por tu carácter…-mencionó la castaña con la mira decidida y ceño fruncido.

El aludido desvió la mirada esta vez ella tenía la razón. Todo quedo en silencio. El menor quedo impresionado, era la primera vez que alguien dejaba a su hermano sin palabras; y eso era difícil.

-Al menos yo no tengo que cuidar a alguien que no es de mi sangre-trato de contra atacar.

-Eso _mi querido amigo _Kaiba, no es ningún problema para mí. Adoro a esa criatura, así que no te metas con él-le miró desafiante.

-¿De qué hablan?- interrogó inseguro de interrumpir, parecía que echaban fuego por las miradas.

-P-pues verás Moki… Es-estoy cuidando de un bebe…-dijo nerviosa.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-cuestionó aun mas extrañado.

-Que el bebe no es de ella… es un desamparado que encontró en la calle-finalizó el mayor.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo has entregado?! ¡¿Dónde lo encontraste?!-preguntó alterado, el menor.

-No lo ha entregado porque vive sola y tiene menoría de edad… si algún policía se enterara, la ley caería sobre ella por no tener edad de vivir sola y si entregaba a ese bebe se darían cuenta de toda la verdad…-explicó el castaño.

-Ah… pero eso no responde a la segunda pregunta que hice-recalcó.

-Fue en un basurero que estaba cerca de mi casa, era tarde y todo estaba oscuro solo habían unos cuantos faros encendidos y de pronto oí un llanto. Seguí el ruido y lo encontré ahí solo. Cuando lo tome en mis brazos me percate que tenía fiebre, estaba flaco, sucio y vulnerable así que sin pensármelo dos veces me lo lleve- relató con ojos tristes pero sonriendo con ternura- ¿Quién dejaría a esa criatura tan bella a su suerte? Es realmente cruel… no lo dejaría solo nunca, es apenas un bebe, y cuando cumpla mayoría de edad lo adoptare. No dejare que este solo… no más- sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas y con una sombra nostálgica y oscura.

-Anzu…-dijo en un suspiró de admiración, sonriendo con ternura se aproximo a su amiga y la abrazo- Estoy seguro que serás buena madre, no te preocupes cuando salgamos de esta mi hermano y yo, te ayudare con el pequeño ¿Somos amigos, verdad?-.

-Gracias Moki…-correspondió al abrazo- Pero eso no significa que dejaras los estudios jovencito- regaño cariñosamente- No te preocupes podré con todo. Nunca le he fallado a alguien y esta no será la primera vez- su voz era suave.

-Desearía haber tenido una madre como tú… Anzu- enterró su cabeza el hombro de la chica; Mokuba era mas pequeño que ella- Aunque te podría hacer mi novia, ¿Eh?-sonrío pícaro.

La castaña río divertida para pasar una de sus manos a la cabellera negrusca de forma maternal y luego se fue separando del chico lentamente. Todo era observado con atención por el CEO, las palabras de la joven le llegaron hondo, él vagamente se acordaba de sus padres pero siempre tuvo presente la promesa que les hizo antes de morir; oír relatar las decididas palabras de la chica le hizo sentir calidez, aunque su propia expresión parecía desinteresada, fue huérfano y sabía lo que pasaría con el pequeño que la castaña se empeño en cuidar sin no era adoptado, aun siendo una adolescente la chica asumiría una responsabilidad enorme sin necesidad… solo porque sentía amor por la criatura.

En las calivaciones del castaño se encontró con una que no comprendía ¿Por qué le molesto el acto de galantería de su hermano con Masaki? O mas bien ese abrazo que se dieron ¿Es qué no podían darse muestras de cariños de otra forma? No sé, un apretón de manos por ejemplo. Y ¿Desde cuando le llamaba Moki?

Exasperado porque aun seguían abrazos y sonriendo felizmente soltó un bufido de exasperación llamando la atención de ambos chicos, el muchacho abrió los ojos un poco para luego negar con la cabeza ¿Es imposible que su hermano mayor se molestara por otra cosa que no fuera la exhibición de afecto, verdad? ¿No era otra razón? Volvió a negar con la cabeza, imposible… mientras la castaña alzaba una ceja y se aproximaba a Kaiba con paso cauteloso e inseguro.

-¿Estas molesto por qué soy amiga de tu hermano? Si no mal recuerdo tú no crees en la amistad-dijo dudosa- ¿O por la poca formalidad de cómo nos llevamos?-.

-Ninguna de las dos-respondió tosco.

-Um… bueno-se volteó al menor-Vamos a guardar sus cosas… hoy no tengo trabajo por asuntos familiares de mi jefe así que les puedo ayudar ¡Vamos les daré un recorrido!-exclamó entusiasta- pero no hagan mucho ruido porque sino Kyo despertara-.

-¿Kyo?-interrogaron los dos hermanos fruncieron el ceño, pero por diferentes razones. El mayor por una molestia que al fin de cuentas no entendía y el menor por pensar en algún extraño estaba con la joven utilizándola por saber su secreto.

-Mi novio…-respondió simplemente.

-¡¿Qué?!- cuestionó el de cabellos negros mientras el mayor enarcaba mas el entrecejo.

-Es broma, hablo del bebe-respondió entre risas mientras se aproximaba a la salida del Salón.

Los hermanos Kaiba se adentraron a las profundidades de la casa guiados por Anzu, sin saber que dos personas habían observado por una de las ventanas del salón. Uno de ellos con los ojos lilas abiertos como platos y otro con un comunicador en mano.

El de ojos lilas cargaba una libreta rosada que callo inevitablemente al suelo…

-No… no puede ser… ¿Qué hace Kaiba en casa de Anzu?-su boca se le seco y a paso decidido emprendió la marcha hasta la casa amarillenta.

Mientras el extraño poso el intercomunicador en sus labios y mandaba coordenadas. De un momento a otro sonó su teléfono…

-Sí señor… lamentablemente ya encontró donde hospedarse… sí, en casa de una de los amigos del joven Mokuba… se le infamara más tarde… como usted mande señor-colgó y mientras sonreía de forma arrogante y despiadada se bajo del árbol en el que se encontraba para caminar lejos de la casa, de momento, miro el cielo. Un viento violento movió su cabellera dorada era ondeándola rudamente…

-Ya es hora de vengarse… Kaiba…-sonrío más cínicamente mientras el reflejo de la luz en sus gafas le daba una imagen seductora y misteriosa…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Viva una actualización mas rápida que la anterior!! w ¡¡Estoy tan feliz!! Vamos no me digan qué no es un milagro… ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció el cap.? Sean sinceros por favor *-* ¿Esta interesante? ¿Lo esta? ¡¿Lo esta?! Owo jajajaja xDD cualquiera diría que estoy desesperada… pero entiéndanme ¡Me llego la inspiración muy pronto! Además se las debía ¬w¬U **

**Por otra parte le doy las gracias a los que me dejaran y dejaron rr en este cap. Muchas gracias es muy importante para mí de verdad… um… Otra cosa ¡Anímense a hacer Fics de esta pareja! Son demasiado pocos los que le llevan siendo fans de esta pero, vamos. No me digan que no les gustan los fics ¬¬ **

_**Aviso**_**:**

No plaguen los fics de los demás ni los míos, no me mato escribiendo para que venga un chistosito (a) a robarse mis historias.

¡Defiendan los derechos de autor de nuestras colegas! No es que los personajes sean nuestros, pero si la historia que les estamos tratando de enviar a ustedes…

No lo permitan enserio ò.ó

**No es que me haya pasado pero no esta mal prevenir…**

**Ya ven que como estamos en vacaciones navideñas, como dije anteriormente, actualizare mas rápido ^^ ¡Vivan los regalos de navidad! ¿Verdad ô ô??**

**Jajaja… Con el cap. ¿Vieron quien estaba espiando la escena? ¿Cuál de los ojos lilas vio a Kaiba? ¬w¬ ¿Quién es el que busca venganza? ¿Quién será ese "señor"? ¿Cómo saldrán de esta Anzu y los Kaiba? ¿La convivencia con extraños lleva al asesinato?**

**¿Quieren saber que pasara en el prox. Cap? ¡Entonces dejen **REVIEW**!**

**Perdón si cometi errores,... aunque creo que no los cometi... ô ó??**

**Ya saben que para mí REVIEW=OXIGENO jajaja xDD**

**Nos leemos ¡Mata ne!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Hola mis lectores y colegas, ¿Cómo están? nn seguro que no se esperaban que actualizara tan rápido… He de decir que este cap. Me parece un poco flojito ¿Ustedes que opinan? Bueno no los entretengo

**más y lean el fic! **

_**Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece, **__**me encantaría poseerlo, enserio, pero no es mió.**_

**Fic: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**UNA MENTIRA CUBRE OTRA**

Miró una vez más por su computadora y sonrío de forma malvada y arrogante ¿Para que negarlo? Estaba sumamente satisfecho y feliz por su acción ¿Quién en este mundo podría haber hundido a alguien de la misma forma que él lo hizo con Kaiba? Nadie. Suspiro soñador. Unos arreglos mas y ya tendría el poder y el "respeto" que tanto deseaba. Con lo que no contaba era que de verdad alguien con la suficiente valentía le diera hospedaje. Era increíble. Aun así no le dio importancia, lo mas seguro era que estuviera amenazado el pobre diablo que lo acepto, después de todo Kaiba no tenia amigos. En conclusión, era imposible pensar que ese joven se salvara de esta con todas a su favor.

Su sonrisa se volvió calma, pero escondiendo su propia victoria, para mirar por la ventana con aires desinteresados. Llamó anteriormente a ese hombre tan desagradable pero con un objetivo en común, no dudaba que el sujeto odiaba a castaño tanto como él, aunque también detestaran a los Motou… rápidamente una idea paso por su cabeza ¿El orgulloso magnate pediría ayuda al rey de los juegos? No.

Río con ganas al pensar la situación del CEO, debía admitir que si se encontrara en una posición semejante primero amenazaría a cualquier antes de caer tan… bajo.

Se paro de su cama y espero a que las sirvientas envolvieran su cuerpo en ropas presentables para hablar con los asociados de Kaiba CORP, que él cambiaria ha: Schoeder CORP.

Su familia era una de las más prestigiosas y por culpa del miserable "insecto" de compañía que dirigía el castaño y sus relaciones anteriores con Maximillían, creador de duelos de monstruos, no tenía tantas influencias como antes. Sin embargo, no creerán que él joven de cabellos rosas se quedaría de brazos cruzados, ya había intentado desprestigiar al presidente de aquella compañía la vez anterior en el torneo que realizo en esa ridículo competencia en donde tubo que cambiarse el nombre, ¡Tubo que actuar con amabilidad con ese miserable!

Resoplo con enojo mientras varios empleados le saludaban respetuosamente y el aludido olímpicamente les ignoraba. Estaba cerca de vengarse, a pesar de que su hermano pequeño le suplico que se olvidara de aquello pero ¡¿Cómo hacerlo cuando pierdes el orgullo en frente de una cadena televisiva mundialmente?!... un tic apareció en su ojo derecho _"Mundialmente"_ pensó con molestia.

Abrió las puertas de la sala de su enorme castillo y sonreía de forma arrogante mientras los demás presentes saludaron cordialmente. Este asintió la cabeza en forma de saludo mientras se sentaba en la silla principal, cerró sus ojos y retomo el tema que pensaba hace unos minutos antes…

"_En frente de millones de mis fans… me hizo ver como idiota… Y él muy feliz de la vida, intimidando a donde va y __restregándome sus éxitos por televisión, Internet, prensa, revistas… ¡En todo! ¡Maldito Kaiba! ¡Si lo tuviera enfrente…!"_ Seguía pensando amargamente el joven.

-Señor…-llamaba uno de los empresarios de forma calma.

"_Ese imbécil me ridiculizo… ¡Me llamó iluso!"_

-Señor Von Schoeder…- intentó de nuevo el hombre.

"_¡El muy cabrón se hizo más rico con ese torneo __dejándome con la vergüenza y sed de venganza!"_

-¡Señor Von Schoeder!-grito el sujeto entre impaciencia y miedo. El hombre frente a él era un millonario muy excéntrico, incluso más que su jefe actual: Kaiba.

-¡¿Qué?!-cuestionó brusco para luego avergonzarse un poco. Había gritado tan fuerte la pregunta que se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa y acusación. _"Esto me pasa por pensar en el bruto ese…" _– Disculpen caballeros… he estado un poco distraído, por favor excusen mi comportamiento- sonrío de forma falsa. No convenciendo a nadie aunque no le dijeran nada.

-Como sea, no vinimos hasta acá para nada así que hable…-dijo serio el mas viejo de ellos.

-¿Quieren que Kaiba deja de ser su jefe? Pues entonces ayúdenme con mi plan y les aseguro que se quedaran con una parte considerable de la compañía- sonrío de forma satisfactoria al ver las dudas esperadas de los empresarios y asociados. El cuchicheo no se hizo esperar.

-Es… ¿Esta seguro de poder en realidad lograrlo?… ¿Señor Von Shoeder?- preguntó el anciano con una seriedad y mirada que intimidaba.

-Por supuesto- afirmó con confianza.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debemos…?- intento interrogar uno de ellos.

-Eso lo resuelvo yo… después de toda ¿Quién creen que envío ese agente espía?- miró suspicaz la cara de incredulidad de los invitados.

-Si eso es cierto, usted ha planeado esto desde hace tiempo… sé el por qué de sus acciones para el CEO, estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros desconoce sus razones y de sus movimientos, aun así ese muchacho es demasiado listo- comentó el mas joven de entre ellos con aire de superioridad.

-Lo sé… eso no me preocupa ¿Con quien crees que tratas?- soltó burlón al chico para luego dar una mirada general- El contrato que firmo el idiota por obligación a la ley… le coloque ciertas cosas que ni muerto haría por orgullo. Bien sabemos que su orgullo y arrogancia lo llevaran a la perdición esta vez… será imposible que cumpla, ustedes leyeron el contrato y aceptaron de igual forma aquello-coloco sus dos manos como apoyo para descansar su barbilla.

Se escucharon una ola de murmullos en la sala.

-Hemos leído todo ese pedazo de papel. La cuestión es que Kaiba es capaz de realizar dichas "normas"… Como usted bien dijo: nosotros lo leímos y estamos al tanto. ¿Cree que somos estúpidos? ¡¿Qué le hace pensar que aceptaremos?! Si ese niñato tiene una inteligencia temible…-manifestó un hombre de cabellos verdosos.

-Mis queridos asociados y empresarios, _yo_ sé perfectamente lo que planeo y créanme no hay puntos ciegos. Seto Kaiba caerá…- sus palabras eran firmes y confianzudas mientras que sus ojos manifestaban malicia- Pero, necesito que me ayuden un poco y les juro que serán recompensados por toda su labor- se paro de su asiento y extendió sus brazos como si estuviera esperando a alguien, para luego abrazarse a sí mismo mientras se colocaba una rosa en sus labios- No tienen que temer porque yo, Zigfried Von Schoeder, con el mismo o más coeficiente que Kaiba puedo hacerlo caer. Así que por favor firmen este documento y las cosas se realizaran más rápido- los sirvientes les aproximaron los papeles correspondientes.

Algunos leyeron el objeto en cuestión, otros lo firmaron sin medir las palabras en ellas. Al cabo de unos instantes todos devolvieron las hojas, todos menos tres jóvenes asociados. Uno de ellos tiene el cabello negro con ojos verdes, el otro sujeto de cabellos vino tinto con ojos grises y por ultimo una chica con aspecto de niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-¿Qué sucede caballeros? ¿Señorita?-preguntó el de ojos verdes turquesas, Zigfried.

-Me niego a cumplir algo tan poco decente como esto-respondió de forma firme el de cabello azabache.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Me parece un acto de cobardía Sr. Schoeder-dijo seria la chica.

-Apoyo a mis socios. La verdad no me interesa Kaiba pero no permitiré que Mokuba sufra por una tontería como esta-rugió con disgusto el de ojos grisáceos. Los otros dos asintieron.

-OH, por favor Sr. Devlin, Sr. Amelda y Srta. Hopkins ¿Ahora son moralistas?-soltó con burla el millonario para luego dirigirse a los opositores- ¿De verdad creen que Kaiba le interesa su hermano? Si de verdad lo hiciera no hubiera como dicen los plebeyos "Metido la pata"- rió con un poco de gusto- ¿Qué harán entonces si no firman, eh?-.

-Pues, como dicen los plebeyos Sr. Shoeder "Nos piramos", con su permiso-dijo indignada la joven mientras se paraba y dirigía a la salida junto con los otros dos opositores. Sin embargo, se oyó en voz alta una advertencia del de ojos turquesas haciendo que los tres voltearan con una expresión de disgusto y sorpresa hacia el millonario. No contaban con que él se atreviera a jugar con lo que en esos momentos era sus acciones en aquella empresa. Se quedaron quietos unos minutos paralizados para luego fruncir el entrecejo y lentamente retomaron el rumbo a la salida de aquel lugar.

-¿Esta seguro que con eso se mantendrán alejados del CEO?-interrogó un empresario.

-Por los momentos sí, hasta que encuentren la forma de salir de este aprieto sin avisar a Kaiba y…-empezó el joven de cabellos rosas.

-¿Y?-insistió el sujeto.

-Y no arriesguen a nadie en su "buena acción" como sus amigos y por su puesto el menor de los Kaiba-giró hacia sus invitados restantes y sonrió calmo mientras sus manos estaban atrás de su espalda entrelazadas- Después de todo saben que no pueden informar a sus amigos sin que ocurra un "accidente" inesperado para ellos, ¿Verdad? Y no se preocupen por las acciones de ellos que en el documento que firmo Seto pues… están atados por mí- rió con sorna mientras se sentaba.

-Bueno Sr. Von Shoeder nos retiramos, con su permiso. ¡Ah! Y confiamos en que su plan se ejecute de la forma más satisfactoria para todos. Buenas tardes- Se levantaron lentamente mientras se dirigían a la salida.

-Por supuesto será de forma satisfactoria… para mí- susurro una vez todos las personas se retiraron de la sala.

"_Ahora solo tengo que esperar el informe de ese estúpido __bandido"_ Pensó impaciente al tiempo que se retiraba de la sala para salir a relajarse un poco. Definitivamente el stress no era bueno para su piel. Y así se perdió por la puerta de la salida mientras cantaba _La Cucaracha (1)…_

* * *

Le pareció extraño de verdad estar sentado en la sala cuando normalmente se paseaba en esa casa a su antojo pero no podía hacer nada pues, sentado frente a él están los hermanos Kaiba tomando té de una forma seria pero también se veían ¿Nerviosos? Naah! A lo mejor era su imaginación que le jugaba una pasada.

Lentamente dejo la taza que estaba bebiendo en el porta vasos de la mesa sin despegar la mirada de los que estaban frente a él. Inesperadamente el CEO desvió la mirada de forma aburrida. Era extraño estar en una habitación con el sujeto sin tener aunque sea una pequeña pelea. Miro al más joven, que al cruzar miradas rió nerviosamente. Entrecerró los ojos de forma desconfiada "_Esto es extraño y aun no me creo la explicación_"Pensó curiosamente.

El abrir de la puerta corrediza de la cocina lo puso alerta mientras que de ella salía una chica que parecía tener aires distraídos. La joven se sentó a su lado al tiempo colocaba unos cuantos pastelitos y galletas hechos por ella misma. Conocía a sus amigos y por lo general tragaban no masticaban a la hora de ver comida.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del ambiente por unos instantes hasta que alguien por fin se digno a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-cuestiona la castaña.

-Pues venía a traerte los apuntes que me prestaste pero no pensé que tenias… visitas-respondió de la forma mas calma posible. No podía ser que las sospechas de él y sus amigos fueran ciertas… verdad, ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad?!

-Y, ¿Dónde están?-dirigió su mirada al de cabellos de puerco espín sin hallar el objeto de su visita.

El de ojos lilas revisó sus manos y alrededor de él con miles de incógnitas alrededor. Los demás tenían una gota tras de sus nucas. Cuando el recién llegado termino su búsqueda y no hayo nada se para estrepitosamente del sofá para soltar en voz fuerte un…

-¡Ah! ¡Lo he dejado en la calle cuando vine corriendo hasta acá!-recordó mientras tenia sus manos en su cabeza y miraba el techo con terror. Lentamente bajo sus manos y dirigió su mirada a Masaki que sonreía forzadamente y se paraba tranquilamente del mueble para colocar sus manos en los hombros de su amigo presionarlos un poco, tenia la cabeza gacha y sus cabellos cubrían su rostro. Mala señal para Motou que trataba de mostrarse impasible frente a su amiga. Sabia lo que venia, la ultima vez que uno de sus amigos perdió sus apuntes ella tuvo que ir a _reparaciones_ (2) porque lamentablemente ninguno de ellos escribía lo suficientemente bien para ser leíble o copiado exactamente igual a como lo había escrito la castaña por flojera ya que se saltaban palabras, oraciones y hasta a veces párrafos. En resumen, lo iba a matar.

-Yugi…-susurro de forma calma. El pequeño ya estaba haciendo oraciones a Kami.

-¿S-sí?, A-Anzu-dijo el de ojos lilas. Los hermanos Kaiba veían la situación intrigados; jamás habían visto al de cabello tricolor tartamudear, es mas tampoco lo habían visto tan nervioso.

Levanto la cabeza con suavidad con una sonrisa indudablemente forzada, tenia los ojos cerrados pero a la vista, en el lado derecho de su frente había una venita que lentamente se iba agrandando, creando pánico al pequeño.

-Yugi… amigo mió sabes que te aprecio muchísimo y sé que estimas tu vida así que… ¡Ve a buscar mi libreta ahora!-grito molesta. Esta vez no iba a ir a reparaciones, ¡No señor!

El pequeño obedeció sin quejas y corriendo como si la vida se le fuera en eso fue en busca de la dichosa libreta. Mientras la castaña respiraba con un poco de dificultad por el enojo. Los hermanos Kaiba veían todo callados, ni locos se meten en esos problemas. Si algo habían aprendido, de forma dura los dos en la vida, es que las mujeres molestas eran de temer y una muestra de que ese conocimiento era compartido por todos los hombres era que Motou lo sabía sino ni se hubiera movido de su lugar. Cuando vieron la ocasión para hablar decidieron hacer la pregunta que tanto les rondaba por la cabeza desde que inventaron esa historia.

-¿Crees que Yugi se crea que solo vinimos de visita hoy? – el ceño de ella se frunció un poco a lo que el de cabellos azabaches se pusiera un poco nervioso. Las mujeres a veces dan miedo- Quiero decir, se es creíble que yo te viniera a visitar pero mi hermano…-miró dudoso al aludido.

-Lo que Mokuba quiere decir es: ¿Quién en su sano juicio, que me conozca, pensaría que yo también te visitaría? Es una tontería-declaró el mayor.

-Con decir que yo quise invitarte por educación basta… además él sabe que no soy el tipo de persona que deja la gente en la calle-reparó la chica.

-Pero no hace mucho que tú y Moki me dejaron afuera, ¿Recuerdas?-interrogó frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos rieron nerviosamente.

-Es que como no hablabas y pues, conversando con Moki se me olvido que estabas ahí-sonrió nerviosamente mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Es una fortuna que hayamos escondido todo antes de que él nos descubriera. Nadie debe enterarse de que estamos aquí. Es parte del contrato que hicimos-emitió distraídamente el mas joven.

La castaña agarro un cojín del mueble para abrazarlo y soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Apenas llegaron hoy y ya estaban metidos y afortunadamente saliendo de un problema. La puerta fue abierta bruscamente dando paso al de cabellos puntiagudos que tropezó lamentablemente con el escalón del recibidor, rodó hasta tropezar al lado de la escalera donde había una puerta, esta cedió al golpe y se abrió cayendo todos los objetos dentro de ella encima del pobre chico. Él quedo inconsciente por el impacto. Los demás que estaban en el recibidor fueron corriendo a donde se producía el escándalo y se encontraron al más pequeño de los Motou aplastado por cajas y demás objetos de trabajo del CEO junto con las maletas. Lo sacaron del montón de cosas y sus ojos mostraron espirales mientras decía: "Mami yo no quiero mas leche".

Kaiba soltó un suspiro cansado al mismo tiempo que Anzu. Se miraron por unos instantes para luego desviar sus ojos y soltaban otro suspiro mientras Mokuba los mirabas entretenido.

"_Sip, me __divertirá bastante en este mes y medio… ¿Quién sabe lo que podría suceder en esto meses con nosotros?" _Pensó el pequeño. Volvió su vista al menor de los Motou que se chupaba el dedo y decía incoherencias como: "¡Extraterrestres!" "¡Athem no te comas mi galleta!"… dio un vistazo a las dos personas que tenia a sus costados, que extrañamente se miraban y no dejaban de suspirar. "_O tal vez saque algo de provecho para ellos…_" Una maliciosa sonrisa se asomo en sus labios. Después de todo ¿Cuántas personas, a parte de Anzu, verían a su hermano como persona en vez de una bola de dinero andante? Sí, se iba a divertir y sacar provecho a su extraña situación.

Tanto escándalo hizo que Kyo despertara y llorara a todo pulmón.

-¡Genial!-exclamaron ambos adolescentes a la vez mientras Mokuba trataba de reír disimuladamente no vaya a ser que le salga reprimenda.

-Kaiba recoge tu chiquero, Mokuba lleva a Yugi al sillón y quédate con él hasta que despierte y yo me voy a ocupar del bebe, ¿Entendido?-preguntó desafiante. El pequeño afirmó y el mayor bufo molesto ¿Por qué habían traído tantas cosas? Y además pesadas…

Masaki sonrió complacida y se encamino a donde se encontraba Kyo, dejando a un Seto irritado, nunca en su vida había ordenado su ropa o cargado cosas tan pesadas como burro de carga, y a un Moki cargando a alguien que literalmente era de si mismo peso y estatura al sofá. Ahora la pregunta que estaba rondando en la mente de los, de ahora en adelante por lo menos tres meses, tres habitantes de la casa era:

¿Cómo será la convivencia durante todo este tiempo?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

* * *

_**La Cucaracha:**_** es una canción que cantan por lo menos en mi país los niños y los músicos que tocan el cuatro. La verdad no sé si esta canción se haya oído en otros países. Para que tengan una idea de cómo va la letra de la canción es así:**

_La__ cucaracha, la cucaracha ya no puede caminar_

_Porque le falta_

_Porque no tiene… la patita principal_

_**Ese era el coro de la canción… **_

_**(2)**__**Reparaciones: en mi país se usa esta palabra cuando se nos da una segunda oportunidad para no repetir el año de estudio, aunque solo se usa en secundaría.**_

**Para los que estén interesados mi país es Venezuela.**

**¡¡****Hola!! Sí actualice un poco más rápido que las veces anteriores u.u y eso porque ¡Es navidad! Ahh la felicidad nn… agradezco todos los review, los anónimos y no, espero que me comprendan un poco cuando llegue Enero pues comienzo el 7 de ese mes y la batalla para mí apenas comienza.**

**A las personas que leen "¿Mini torturas o mini vacaciones?" lo actualizare la próxima semana así que no se desesperen…**

**Ok, ya vieron al "malo" de la historia aunque estoy pensando en algo mas grande… um… ¡Ah! Cierto ¿Ya saben quien es el personaje del capitulo anterior? Ya saben, el de cabellera rubia… ****¿Saben por qué puse ese titulo? ¿Qué creen que pasara de ahora en adelante? Porque yo no sé xDD**

**Aviso:**

No plaguen Fics… a ningún autor nos gusta que nuestras obras sean robadas. Sí llegan a encontrar algo por favor avisen.

Gracias por su atención.

**Bueno, aquí acaba por hoy. ¡Feliz navidad a todos! ****Nos leemos.**

**¡Dejen **REVIEW! **Ya saben para mí: **REVIEW=OXIGENO

**Matta ne!!**

**Atte. Minyooki-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hello! T.T vale… no me maten, sé y estoy consciente que llevo tiempo sin actualizar**** pero tengo mis razones… Nos leemos abajo! nnU**

**Vamos con el fic nwn!**

**_Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece… ¬¬_**

**Fic: ¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**LAS DUDAS O MAS BIEN ¿PREOCUPACIONES?**

Han pasado tres días desde que los hermanos Kaiba se instalaran en su morada y, aunque no quiera admitirlo se siente bien estar con ellos… bueno casi siempre, por lo menos con Mokuba.

Lo que le pareció un poco desesperante es que ninguno de los dos chicos sepa cocinar y no dijeran nada hasta que casi incendian la casa y si no fuera poco tampoco saben lavar, ordenar, quitar polvo, barrer, coletear, en fin; no saben lo que significa la palabra limpieza. Sin embargo, aunque era escaso, el menor si sabía un poquito y eso hizo que los ojos de la castaña se iluminaran de esperanza. Por lo menos no seria _tan_ mala la tarea de enseñarles lo que era limpiar porque si creían que ella haría TODO el trabajo estaban más que equivocados. ¿En que siglo creen que viven? Si querían vivir en su casa tenían que hacer algo, ¿No?

Lo que le pareció divertido fue ver que con todo y orgullo el CEO no admitía que no sabía nada de nada en cuestiones de hogar. Suspiro. El muy testarudo hace como si no la oyera cuando explica algo pero en realidad si le prestaba atención, y se dio cuenta cuando el muy socarrón estaba tratando de lavar los platos aunque tuvo que detenerlo pues por la forma en que lo hacia parecía que reventaría toda la bajilla.

Se detuvo y pareció que todo estaba en silencio…

"_¿Seto Kaiba? ¿Limpiando? ¿Tratando de cocinar? ¿Cambiando una bombilla, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo? ¿Hablando seriamente con un bebe para que callara?"_

No lo pudo aguantar más y reventó a carcajadas ¡Dios! Tenía que admitir que cualquiera en este mundo pagaría lo que sea para ver algo así. Nunca se imagino que algo como eso le ocurriera en la vida y ver ese "espectáculo" tampoco. Pero lo que mas la desconcertó fue la noticia que le impartió Mokuba ¿Por qué tendrían que estar ocultos? Digo, no es que se quería meter pero aun así ¿Hasta disfrazados tendrían que estar en la calle? Sabía que eran "famosos" por así decirlo. Sin embargo esto era, para ella, un poco extremista. Aunque no les cuestionaría.

Decidió retomar rumbo al instituto, sin duda el sábado fue fatal con la llegada de Yugi y lo fue todavía más tratar de convencerlo pero se logró el cometido y ahí si pudo respirar el cuerpo de la chica. El domingo era, para esta semana, el día de la limpieza general y el domingo de la pasada (después de ese sábado desastroso) fue solo para arreglar las cosas de ellos. Jamás olvidaría todos los tapujos y peros de los dos hermanos, cabe decir que fue divertido. El lunes… de solo pensarlo…

"_¿Dios qué te hice? Bien, ver a Kaiba con lentes, una peluca de cabellos azules y hasta lente de contactos marrones… fue, por así decirlo, algo impactante. Es decir, se veía guapo aunque me gusta mas con su cabello natural y… ¡STOP!__ ¡¿En qué rayos estoy pensando?! Tener insomnio por culpa de Kyo me esta afectando el cerebro…"_

La castaña se regaño mentalmente por pensamientos poco beneficiosos para su salud mental y llegando al instituto se sentó en su puesto. El lunes fue el peor día porque Kaiba tenía que mostrarse mas amable de lo común para que no le reconocieran (obligado por ella), evitar a toda costa al "Padrino del juego" si es que no quería peleas, le asecho todo el día el nuevo club de fans que poseía el _nuevo estudiante_, que por cierto se auto llamo Set Kai, porque cuando "cariñosamente" Seto le explico la situación y mencionara discreción en el asunto, si es que el director Minokawa y ella querían seguir vivos para el próximo mañana, se inscribiría así en el instituto pero sus notas irían directamente a las suyas propias…

Por razones que aun no comprende Anzu por órdenes del proclamado director era la encargada del alumno _nuevo_. En resumen, más responsabilidades ¡Innecesarias!, a su parecer.

Suspiro pesadamente en su asiento mientras sus amigos le ven preocupados en una esquina. Yugi, había mencionado la extraña visita que recibió la castaña el sábado y todos quedaron con sus incógnitas. Aunque cierto albino ya estaba teniendo sospechas desde la tormenta, que no había querido comentar porque no lo creyó necesario. Y también estaba Kaiba que, a según, no vendrían sino después de haber pasado tres meses y medio por cuestiones de trabajo, y casualmente la aparición de un estudiante nuevo extranjero que ocuparía exactamente en el salón ese preciso tiempo. Demasiada casualidad, a su parecer, al grupo de Motou. Lamentablemente lo único que tenía claro era que su amiga estaba extraña desde la semana de la tormenta.

La puerta corrediza del salón fue abierta, dio paso al nuevo _galán _de las jóvenes chicas de la clase. Los gruñidos por parte de los chicos no se hizo esperar y el aludido solo sonrió presuntuosamente mientras la castaña le enviaba una mirada de advertencia por su nueva actitud de casanova en vez de su habitual frialdad. No era que le molestara sino mas bien ¿Qué haría si lleva a sus conquistas a su casa? ¡Ni de coña! Lo mejor era tratar de conseguir una nueva personalidad para el CEO que no le causara tantos problemas, ¿Cómo rayos había aceptado a ayudar a Kaiba a no meter la pata en el salón y más con esa actitud que tiene? Suspiro cansinamente mientras dirigía su vista a la ventana y fruncía un poco el ceño. Mokuba se las iba a pagar.

El CEO dio un vistazo general y sonrió lo menos cínico que pudo, la verdad es que esa maña no quería irse… el puesto de _Set_, su nuevo nombre, estaba alejado de Masaki así que aprovecho que aun no llegaba el profesor y decidió hablar con la joven.

Para que Seto Kaiba decidiera llegar a la hora de un alumno normal había que necesitar Dios y su ayuda. Él nunca llegaba tarde, siempre era el primero en llegar. Ahora no podía ejercer sus antiguas costumbres sino lo descubrirían y eso no se lo permitiría.

Una vez llegado al puesto la chica le miró de forma aburrida y ella, observaba a espaldas del magnate las miradas de rencor de sus compañeras. Rayos… ¿Cuándo se llamo la catástrofe en su vida?

Se irguió lentamente para enfrentar esa mirada aburrida y frunció el ceño, coloco su codo en la mesa para luego tratar de acomodar su cabeza en su mano, le miro con firmeza… Kaiba no le iba a dominar.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?-preguntó con molestia. Este ni se inmuto por la interrogante.

-Masaki… no me has enseñado aun la biblioteca… ¿Me la muestras en el receso?-cuestionó divertido al ver fruncir su entrecejo mas. Coloco sus dos codos en la mesa de la chica para acomodarse mejor y verla directamente a los ojos. Ella desvío la mirada un poco sonrojada, no estaba acostumbrada a que le miraran seductoramente.

-¿Por qué no le pides eso a una de tus nuevas fans? Tienes bastantes, ¿sabes?-torció los ojos a otro lado para luego colocarse en su antigua posición de chica desinteresada. Él ignoro su comentario.

-No-negó firme- Me enseñaras el lugar tú-afirmó severo.

Ella le miró indignada, ¿Piensa que puede manejarla a su antojo? Eso no se lo permitiría. Sonrió de forma maquiavélica, ya iba a ver ese egocéntrico que con ella nadie se mete. La joven acepto gustosa, confundiendo al ahora cabellos azulados.

En la equina donde esta la puerta trasera del salón los amigos de la castaña veían la escena mas intrigados, aunque uno de estos los celos querían explotar y utilizar al nuevo alumno como saco de boxeo pero se contuvo, y decidieron hacer una reunión urgente entre ellos a la hora del descanso para decidir cómo proceder con la amante de la amistad y el amor, Anzu.

Repentinamente el profesor llego dando comienzo a las _tan excelentes_ clases de historia logrando en tiempo record que mas de la mitad del alumnado se durmiera, este suspiro de forma cansina y resignada ¿Tan aburridas eran sus clases? Decidiendo no darle mas vueltas al asunto retorno a sus quehaceres de instructor. De nada serviría explicarle a unos estudiantes desinteresados como aquellos el por qué de esa materia, y también que tratar de despertar a treinta personas era demasiado trabajo sin salir herido, cabe decir que era mejor hacerse el ciego y sordo, luego que ellos resolvieran a la hora de los exámenes.

Uno de los pocos estudiantes que si estaba aprestando atención, aunque de forma dificultosa, era el CEO que se preguntaba el por qué de la repentina aceptación de Anzu si antes parecía demostrar fastidio y molestia a su presencia. No es que le interese una _niña_ como ella para estar ocupando sus pensamientos pero juraría haber visto una sonrisa malévola antes de aceptar. Entrecerró los ojos. De seguro esta planeando algo, que lamentablemente, desconocía y estaba seguro que no seria de su agrado. Dio un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros de clases y pudo afirmar que su disfraz era perfecto. Nadie había descubierto que era él. Sonrío con suficiencia. Llevo una de sus manos a sus cabellos y los trato de peinar un poco, sin tener el efecto esperado, la peluca que usaba tenia los pelos alborotados. Suspiro con molestia. Una persona como él tendría que estar mas presentable.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas sin que nadie se diera cuenta del paso del tiempo hasta que sonó la campana, despertado a la población estudiantil de ese salón. Algunos desconcertados, otros malhumorados y pocos consientes que al fin comerían después de semejante aburrimiento.

El mayor de los de cabello tricolor se paro estrepitosamente de su asiento para dirigirse a su amiga. Al llegar trato de despertarla de su sueños pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo…

-¡Despierta Masaki!-gritó alguien a las espaldas de Athem, asustándolo y también a la castaña. Quien se paro estrepitosamente, dejando caer la silla y mirar exaltada por todos lados.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué paso?!- exclamó alterada. Sentía el corazón a mil por hora.

-Nada- respondió tranquilamente el "dragoncito".

-¡KAI…!-gritó al divisarlo pero se corto para no delatar al insensible muchacho- ¡¿Se puede saber que rayos te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me has despertado así?!- cuestionó enojada con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque quería…-respondió como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo. Aquello hizo enojar mas a la castaña que estaba apunto de saltar a golpearlo, cuando de repente fue detenida por alguien.

-Cálmate Anzu…- dijo suavemente dirigiendo su mirada calida a ella para transformarla en fría al ver al gritón- No vuelvas a despertar nunca a mi amiga de esa forma, si lo vuelves a hacer te partiré esa cara de niño bonito que tienes…-.

-Athem…-susurro con cariño, la joven.

-Hum… no me interesa, ella tiene que mostrarme la biblioteca-contestó desinteresadamente- Y el tiempo de descanso no es mucho así que muévete-dijo serio mirando a Athem.

-Serás…-emitió con enojo, ¿Qué se creería aquel idiota? Si se ponía a pensar se parecía un poco a…- te pareces un poco a Kaiba…-afirmó un poco inseguro. Aquel comentario fue suficiente como para helar los otros dos y ponerlos un poco nerviosos y tensos.

-¿A Kaiba?-preguntó tratando de sonar incrédula para luego reír nerviosamente- ¿Cómo crees? Kaiba es demasiado seco y este parece miel con las chicas, un casanova. Kaiba nunca les presta atención a las chicas que están en clases o mejor dicho en este instituto… bueno nos tenemos que ir Athem, me llevo a _Set _–agarró rápidamente al aludido y salio prácticamente corriendo del salón junto al chico. El faraón se quedo extrañado mientras una gota bajaba por su nuca. Su amiga era incompresible, las mujeres lo eran. Suspiro resignadamente y se marcho en dirección a sus amigos y compañeros a la azotea.

La pareja de adolescentes habían corrido despavoridos del lugar para situarse en la parte mas escondida del recinto escolar. Agitados por la carrera miraban a todos lados a ver si alguien se encontraba en la zona o seguido y al no divisar a nadie se dieron el lujo de respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo. La joven después de recuperar la compostura miró ceñuda al _estudiante nuevo_ que al integrarse volvió a su postura arrogante y altiva.

-¡Por poco y te descubren!-exclamó severa- ¿quieres dejar de actuar como si tuvieras poder en mí? Te recuerdo que si prometí ayudarte fue por Mokuba. Se supone que NO te conozco y solo hago de guía porque _amablemente_ convenciste al director…- tenía las manos en su cadera y su mirar era exigente para dar respaldo a sus palabras. Él la vio unos momentos para luego sonreír con arrogancia mientras se cruzaba los brazo, rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno frío.

-No actúo como mariposa en busca del fuego para quemarse… si te revoloteo _mi estimada_, Anzu, es para no dar ilusiones a las locas que están coladas por mi disfraz… si utilizo una personalidad casanova es MI problema ¡Ah! Otra cosa, YO no te pedí ayuda con esto pues TÚ aceptaste solita…-sonrió altanero al ver la cara de disgusto e incredulidad de la castaña.

-¡Pero todas las chicas me quieren matar por TU culpa!- gritó exasperada. "_De verdad que el sujeto es un desconsiderado ¡Mira que ayudarlo para que me salga con patadas!_". Pensó molesta. "_Eso me saco por ser amable con un idiota_".

-Ah… eso. No es mi problema- ladeó a un lado la cabeza en forma de aburrimiento. Anzu quería matarlo, y se hubiera abalanzado a horcarlo de no ser porque recordó algo que de seguro cambiaria las cosas a su favor.

-Como digas _K-A-I_ –deletreó su nombre con burla para luego sonreír feliz a su próxima acción- Bien será mejor que le muestre a _su alteza serenísima_ la biblioteca ¡Así que vamos!- anunció entusiasta descolocando una vez mas al CEO ¿Qué planeaba esa chiquilla?

Una vez recorrido todo el instituto, esquivar a centenares de alumnos y profesores, saltar uno que otro obstáculo, evitar caer en un agujero en el piso, llegaron agitados a la biblioteca porque estaban corriendo. Anzu le había tomado la mano al _dragoncito_ y empezó a correr por los pasillos sin darle tregua al joven, quien aun no sabia por qué había dejado hacer a la castaña semejante acción. Prometió no volver a ser jalado como muñeco. Al entrar la chica fue directamente a una cartelera del recinto y apunto en ella. Él confundido se dirigió al lugar y empezó a leer con desgane la hoja de información apuntada… cinco minutos después abrió los ojos de par en par para mirar a la ojos azules con incredulidad.

-Ni en un millón de años haré eso. Olvídalo. Búscate a otro para semejante tontería-respondió a la pregunta muda de los ojos de la chica. Al terminar de hablar se volteo decidido a marcharse del lugar hasta que…

-No es de tu elección _Kai_, es obligatorio para todos los estudiantes a este punto del año académico y como bien sabrás estamos en último año. Se nos esta acabando el tiempo para hacer esto. Además tú lo tienes que hacer o por órdenes del instituto o de "_eso"-_dijo tranquilamente la chica. Sonrío de forma victoriosa al ver la espalda del chico tensarse. Este volteo lentamente para encararla con su expresión mas fría y malhumorada que haya visto. Se aproximo a la chica a pasos lentos, peligrosos, y sus mejillas lentamente empezaron a ¿Sonrojarse? La chica parpadeo extrañada… ¿Seto Kaiba sonrojándose?

-N-no usare un estúpido tutú…-susurro frunciendo las cejas. Ella le miro todavía mas extrañada ¿Qué rayos se estaba imaginando Kaiba?

-¿Tutú? ¿De que rayos estas hablando?-preguntó confundida.

-Si vamos a trabajar en el servio comunitario… ¿Los hombres en ese local no necesitan colocarse una especie de tutú?-interrogó con un poco de horror a sus palabras.

-¿Quién rayos te dijo eso?-alzó una ceja- No. Los chicos no utilizan esa clase de cosas para ser camareros… pero ese no es el primer trabajo comunitario que debemos realizar-.

-¿A no?-.

-No…- sonrió divertida aunque con un poco de maldad agregó- ¡El primer trabajo, de los cinco que hay que realizar, es de voluntarios en el ancianato!- su sonrisa no desaparecía. Él quedo petrificado ¿Trabajar con ancianos decrépitos?, ¿Cómo se hace eso?, Su cara se mostraba implacable. No dejaría filtrar sus emociones.

-¿_Kai_? ¿Hola?- movió su mano de un lado a otro en el rostro del joven, que no reaccionaba…

-Si eso es todo por ahora me largo. Nos vemos Masaki ¡Ah! Y quiero una buena comida en la noche-dijo como si nada para marcharse lejos de la joven.

Ella se quedo congelada ¿Le acababan de_ ordenar_ literalmente hacer una cena esta noche? Recuperando un poco la compostura frunció el entrecejo. No debía extrañarse de esa personalidad dominante del castaño pero le enojaba que se creyera más que cualquiera, sobretodo con esa aptitud machista que se gasta… suspiró con molestia. Si ese sujeto creía que la vida es solo mandar a quien se le venga en gana, despreciar a sus allegados y personal de trabajo o conocidos no debía sorprenderse de que hayan hecho esa jugada con él. Si no aprende a cambiar sus puntos negativos o por lo menos mejorarlos iba a perder más de lo que cree… y el dinero no era parte de ello…

Cansada de lidiar con el "dragoncito" se dispuso a buscar a sus amigos, después de todo si Athem quería hablar con ella antes de que apareciera el "encanto de persona" debía ser porque estaban preocupados por su actuar últimamente. Sonrío alagada y tiernamente, ellos eran la cosa más importante para ella aparte de Kyo. Con el ánimo mas renovado emprendió la marcha al grupo de Motuo.

* * *

Revolvió sus cabellos una vez mas mientras trataba de hacer un plan. Era una lastima que no pudiera pensar en algo mas detallado que secuestrar a la chiquilla esa que le dio hospedaje a los Kaiba. Lamentándose de solo haber conseguido información errónea de la chica ¡Ni siquiera podía sacar nada bueno de los archivos guardados de su expediente medico, estudiantil o ciudadano! Decidió leer nuevamente el resumen de los documentos que el mismo había robado…

- Anzu Masaki, edad diecisiete, padres: Masaki Keitaro de cuarenta años, empresario, viudo, actualmente esta de viaje a Europa central, Eimiko Euwaki de Masaki, actualmente… muerta. La chica es estudiante del instituto de Domino, reside en el extremo norte de la ciudad, actualmente vive con su primo pequeño… ¿Primo pequeño? ¿Qué no los padres de esta chica no tienen hermanos? Tal vez tenga una tía que haya sido adoptada cuando sus padres eran pequeños…- llevo una mano a su barbilla tratando de pensar. En sus palabras había algo que le podía ayudar pero lamentablemente no era el tipo de persona que detallara datos con importancia de la vida de una mocosa.

Repentinamente el teléfono sonó, con flojera se acerco mientras se rascaba la cabeza moviendo los dorados cabellos de forma desinteresada. Alzo el auricular, procedió a colocarlo en su oreja, bostezo perezoso; eran como las tres de la mañana.

-Diga-hablo con pesadez.

_-Hasta que contestas vagabundo- se oyó hablar de forma molesta._

-S-señor Zigfried, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo a estas horas?-cuestionó de la manera más amable posible. Ese sujeto le sacaba de sus casillas pero ni modo, era ese afeminado el que aseguraba la venganza que se merecía el CEO y de paso dar daba el dinero suficiente para subsistir.

_-Te he llamado para saber de tus avances porque los tienes, ¿Verdad?-interrogó con superioridad- no te pago para que holgazanees.-emitió serio- Como era de esperarse ya he movido al menos una cuarta parte del plan. ¿Y tú? No veo ni luces en ese trabajo que te encomendé,-sus palabras eran fieras- entonces ¿Me dirás como vas?-._

-Señorito Zigfried debería cuidar su lengua, ¿Sabe? Después de todo tenga en cuenta el tipo de calaña que contrato- mencionó un poco molesto. Esa actitud de niño consentido no lo soportaba, y menos viniendo de un niñito rico- deje en mis manos MI parte así… hasta luego "Señor"-corto la comunicación de forma rápida y se adentro a su habitación a descansar lo que quedaba de noche. Pensó seriamente en buscarse un plan de respaldo por si ese niñato se le ocurría pasarse de listo. En su vida ha sido manipulado, repudiado, engañado y despojado de una de sus pasiones por culpa de otro niñato rico: Kaiba. Ese sujeto se las hubo arreglado para sacarlo del Duelo de Monstruos junto al fracasado de Mutou, hasta habían controlado su mente… un tal Marik.

No. Definitivamente ya estaba harto de toda esa basura de la antigüedad que hablaban los ineptos esos, y que de forma estúpida se hubo relacionado con Marik en el proceso. A partir de ese momento juro venganza, dulce y deliciosa venganza, y si para eso tiene que hundir a uno que otro inocente que así sea. Una vez llegado a su cama se desplomo en ella. Las mantas de esta tenían la bandera Estado Unidos pues era procedente del lugar aunque había parado a Japón por razones personales. Su cuarto lleno ahora de cachivaches roqueros, objetos robados y su más nueva adquisición: sus nuevas armas para robar más un kit de espionaje con traje incluido.

Suspiro con alivio de estar en su calientita cama, sinceramente buscar y robar tanta información, que a la final no le era necesario, era cansado. Se quito su pañuelo, también con la bandera procedente de su país natal, y por fin después de unos minutos quedo dormido.

A la mañana de ese mismo día se paro temprano. Vigilar a esos mocosos era exasperante pero tenía que hacerlo, en especial si tenía que hacer que algunas formas del contrato el empresario en clandestinidad las rompiera… aunque aun no sabía cómo. Estaba agotado por eso decidió descansar cerca de un árbol y tratar de pensar un rato… después de todo tenía que hundir al CEO y también tener un plan de respaldo por si su _querido _jefecito se le ocurría meterlo en un aprieto más feo de lo que ya antes, con o sin intensión, se metía anteriormente. Miro al cielo e inevitablemente callo en los brazos de Morfeo. Sin darse cuenta que la hora del instituto acabo y con ello la retirada de todos los estudiantes, incluyendo a sus víctimas que partían a un destino que ni siquiera el espía se daba por enterado… pues se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Su caminar era despacio y de cierta forma despreocupada pero eso no significaba que estuviera confundido y levemente preocupado, a la final al acorralar a la castaña no sirvió de nada pero esto no se iba a quedar así definitivamente iba a hablar quisiera o no. Él no era fácil de engañar como también a Athem y a Yugi. Sin embargo habían dos factores o por lo menos más que eso que hacían perder esa facultad tan importante para no dejarse engañar por la situación, y eso era pues… la llegada del nuevo estudiante, la desaparición del CEO después de la visita a Anzu, el extraño comportar de su amiga durante las semanas y más aun con el nuevo, los celos del faraón y la preocupación de Yugi por eso. Sin contar por su puesto también el hecho de que Tristán y Joey han estado nerviosos por el asunto y también que Doug no ha hecho aparición por el salón, para agregarle más al asunto, desde que el empresario también partió… aunque no debería de sorprenderse pues él estaba afiliado a las compañías de Kaiba…

Se paro inesperadamente para luego darse cuenta que tenía el rostro de Bakura muy cerca del suyo. Ryo se asusto de verlo tan cerca y dio un respingo, casi cae. Cuando logro salir de la impresión se preparo para los comentarios amables del su hermano mayor, sin embargo estos nuca llegaron. Extrañado por no oír una sonora carcajada decidió levantar el rostro para luego sorprenderse de ver al albino con rostro serio. Eso era raro.

-¿Se puede saber hasta cuando le darás vueltas al asunto?-cuestionó de forma seria, Bakura.

-…-el más joven desvió la mirada tal cual niño regañado. El ladrón de tumbas suspiro cansinamente. Esto hiso que el pequeño volviera la vista a su aniki.

-Mira… sé que te preocupan muchas cosas pero no puedes estar mortificándote por cada cosa que le ocurren a la banda esa de torpes… son tus amigos, lo sé. Aunque me cueste admitirlo también son los míos pero no puedo hacer absolutamente nada si no me dicen nada y se ponen en el estúpido plan de los secretitos…-el mayor vio como Ryo abría enormemente los ojos colocando una expresión incrédula- No me mires así…-expreso apenado de hablar de aquello que mantenía oculto- en fin… deja de preocuparte. Las cosas se darán cuando tengan que darse y no ayudaras en nada si estas hecha una mar de preocupaciones- al finalizar su comentario emprendió camino velozmente. Jamás sacaba su parte sentimental o sincera enfrente de nadie pero la situación lo ameritaba… o por lo menos de eso trataba de convencerse mientras caminaba a casa.

El menor de los Bakura observaba a su hermano desaparecer paso a paso, lentamente una sonrisa fue surcando sus labios. Su hermano mayor era de lo más complicado a veces de entender pero siempre podía contar con él sin importar la situación. Con una mejor perspectiva emprendió de nuevo el viaje a casa. Esta vez con mucho mas ánimos que antes y sobre todo más relajado. Mañana o cuando la atrapara hablaría con Anzu, esta situación definitivamente se tenía que terminar… o por lo menos una de aquellas.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**UF! Rayos… como he tardado… bien primero que nada disculpen la espera ¡No me maten! Xp… ok será mejor que empiece con lo que deseo:**

**Sé que muchos o algunos están esperando actualizaciones rápidas pero he de informar que ya he comenzado clases en las Uni´s así que debes en cuando es que podré actualizar. **Para más información vayan a mi Profile.** ¡Pero confirmo que ****no**** dejare abandonado a alguno de mis Fic´s! ò.ó**

**Para les personas que leen** "¿Mini vacaciones o mini torturas?" **les doy mis más sinceras disculpas, no me malentiendan SÍ continuare el fic pero no me ha llegado la inspiración en la trama. Haré mi mayor esfuerzo de actualizarlo en la fecha indicada.**

**Por otra parte ¿Les gusto el cap? nwn ¿Dejaran rr? ¿Cómo le irá al CEO en el trabajo comunitario? ¿Qué trama Anzu? ¿Quién es el rubio que espía a nuestros "tortolitos"? ¿Qué hará Ryo? ¿Quién tenía celos? ¿Dónde está Doug? ¿Qué planea Zigfried? ¿Y… Mokubo y Kyo? ¡Todo eso y mucho más en los prox. Caps xDD**

_DEJEN REVIEW! T.T_

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**Dejenme **review**! Ya saben para mí **REVIEW=OXIGENO!** JAJAJA xDD ¡Nos leemos!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece… ¬¬ solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro pero la historia contada es MÍA. Gracias.**_

**Fic: "¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**COMPLICACIONES: FASE 1**

Sonrió divertidamente mientras veía a través de la ventana. Había pasado una semana desde que habitaban en casa de la castaña; _y que días_. Se encontraba en el salón de clases, mientras se ejercía la aburrida clase de matemática. Cierto que debería estar prestando atención pero él era sumamente bueno en esa materia, en especial si tienes a un hermano tan inteligente como lo era Seto Kaiba quien le explica hasta el cansancio y entender. Una gota paso por su cien. Ver la cara de su hermano cuando se veía truncado en explicarle le causaba a veces… pánico.

Su hermano mayor tenía que buscar también un trabajo a medio tiempo para ayudar a Anzu a mantener la casa; con eso se refería a los gastos. Con ellos ahí gastaba demasiado en cosas necesarias para todos. Pero no era sencillo pues no podía delatarse en frente de cualquiera, sus papeles aun no estaban listos para que los viera un gerente o alguien con titulo de jefe. Y tenía que ser muy discreto para no arruinar nada. Así que por los momentos solo ayudaban, escasamente porque destruían todo sin querer, a limpiar la casa, claro, también a cuidar a Kyo. Aun Seto no ha tenido contacto directo con el menor pero tendría que hacerlo, le gustase o no.

En la tarde tendría que reunirse con su aniki para cuidar del pequeño Kyo. Estaba muy emocionado, después de todo ¿Cómo seria cuidar de un bebe? No ha de ser difícil si Anzu había estado cuidando del pequeñín desde hace mucho tiempo y pues… como se menciono Kaiba era listo, cuidar de un bebe no debería difícil… o eso creía.

Los Kaiba solo mantenían cierta distancia a la hora de los cuidados del menor. Ya sea uno por no soportar tal _calvario_ y otro por no molestar e incordiar.

Oyó la campana que anunciaba el final del curso por hoy. Recogió sus utilices y se dispuso a salir de la edificación para recordar que, mientras veía el cielo, tenía que ir al súper a comprar provisiones para la comida de ellos en la noche. Anzu llegaría tarde porque tenía trabajo, la señora Fujioka estaba enferma y no podría cuidar al pequeño hasta que la castaña regresara.

Camino lentamente en la acera y distraídamente miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas. Respiro lo más relajadamente posible, sí, se sentía feliz pues nadie sabía que era él: el hermano menor de CEO. Ser alguien reconocido era la mayoría de las veces malo, ¿Por qué? Bueno, si eres uno de los acciones que tienen gran poder de decisión en una compañía como Kaiba CORP solo atraes a los interesados… incluyendo a los que en su escuela llamaba "amigos".

Él lo sabía. Su mirada se ensombreció. Lo supo siempre y aun así estaba tratando de proteger a su corazón con capas, no de frialdad como Seto pero si de sonrisas falsas, una felicidad falsa, porque sí lo admitía, él solo sonreía a las situaciones que le pasaban… sean malas o buenas.

Paró en seco al ver que otra vez estaba deprimiéndose. No podía deprimirse ahora cuando de verdad tenía amigos y entre ellos estaba Anzu junto con la pandilla. Sonrió, esta vez sin falsedad. Ellos si sabían en que clase de estado estaba, preguntaban por él y, aunque por cortesía y estiman un poco, pero poco, a Seto. Rio divertido otra vez. Su hermano también sabía que ellos no eran interesados y querían una amistad verdadera pero, vamos, estamos hablando del mismísimo Seto Kaiba primero muerto antes de decir que estaba equivocado.

Aunque él quería que Seto, junto con alguien, derrumbara ese muro en el que siempre estuvo sumergido cuando los adoptó Gozaburo. Suspiro. Pero últimamente una idea descabellada, pero idea al fin era juntar al par qué vivía como "casados". Rio con fuerzas y la gente a su lado le miraban curiosos. Se sonrojo un poco, cierto que no era reconocido pero que lo vieran como si estuviera loco le daba cierta vergüenza. Mando una de las mejores miradas made in Kaiba y los curiosos se fueron un poco… asustados. Eso si le hizo reír más, cuando aprendía cosas de su hermano siempre sacaba de cada sesión algo de "gentileza" de parte de este para tratar esas situaciones.

¿Qué? Eran hermanos, ¿No? Además que ver ese tipo de reacciones que causa en la gente le daba cierta gracia. Pronto llego a un súper mercado y rápidamente compro los accesorios que necesitaba. Ciertas cosas de la lista le hacían sonrojar un poco pero ni modo tenía que comprarlo.

Cuando por fin vio por terminada su labor se fue directamente a casa de la castaña, muy cautelosamente. Él no iba a ser al que regañaran de haber despertado al bebe de dos años de edad. Una lindura, por cierto, pero no podría utilizar ese tipo de vocabulario en frente de su hermano. Caso aparte si estuviera Anzu.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y ningún sonido provino del interior de la casa. Suspiro tranquilo. Deposito todo lo que llevaba encima del mesón de la cocina y decidió ir primero revisar la planta alta a ver si su hermano abría llegado a casa junto con Kyo. No lo encontró. Sin embargo, con todo el entusiasmo, que poseía en ese momento, se encamino hacia la cocina y trato de realizar la cena. En definitiva era mejor que Seto en esas cosas pero eso no quiere decir que era bueno.

Ni a eso le llegaba…

Suspiro un poco desalentado mientras veía por el vidrio de la cocina que aun llevaba puesto el traje, que lo hacía sentir ridículo, y no reconocía a quien veía. Tenía una peluca roja, donde sus cabellos llegaban hasta la nuca y como le costó meter sus cabellos azabaches ahí, unos lentes de contactos negros, unas pecas que adornaban todas sus mejillas, lentes sin ningún aumento para disimular un poco los de contacto, un arete en una ojera. Anzu dijo que se veía maravillosamente en el disfraz aunque Seto opino que se veía como el propio marica. Total, le hiso caso a la castaña… era ella chica y si eso atraía al género femenino pues bienvenido el consejo sea. Segundos más tarde de aceptar el consejo de la joven su hermano armo un mohín de lo más gracioso, para él, porque los mayores se riñeron mas o menos unas dos horas. Y vaya que horas… unirlos no sería fácil.

Se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta central, y sin muchas ganas de que se le quemara la comida, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba, grito fuerte desde la cocina. Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido y unas risas infantiles, confirmándole que la llegada del castaño a casa. Como si de una bala se tratara, corrió hasta el recibidor y abrió la puerta encontrándose una escena de foto… pero para reír para toda la vida, lástima que Anzu no se encontrara para ver dicho espectáculo. Olvidándose lo que hacía antes.

Y ahí estaba, Seto Kaiba, con Kyo en los brazos. El pequeño estaba jalándole las mejillas a su hermano con gran potencia desde los cachetes internos de la boca; inmediatamente el chico se las quito. El CEO tenía el ceño fruncido como nunca antes se lo había visto, ni siquiera con los corruptos que lo enviaron a su situación actual. Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente tal vez, y solo tal vez, les daría las gracias por la experiencia pero seguramente Seto se las daría de una manera que no olvidarían jamás.

Se movió a un lado al ver la clara orden que tenía el mayor en su mirada. Si no le conociera, el más joven de los Kaiba, desde que son pequeños y de paso ser hermanos, lo más sensato que hiera un humano común que conociera el mal genio de dueño de Kaiba CORP, se hiciera en los pantalones o se tiraría por la ventana para salvar su pellejo. Conteniendo la risa lo dejo pasar.

Kaiba ingreso a la morada con un humor de perros.

Desde que salió de clases en el instituto, Masaki, le insistió bastante en quedarse un poco mas antes de irse al trabajo a darle indicaciones, que ahora las veía con mucha falta, ¿Por qué rayos no había prestado atención a nada? ¡Ah, sí! Estaba concentrado en no matar al faraoncito de segunda que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella como para besarla, o algo similar, y la muy tonta ni se daba cuenta… ¡Demonios! Y lo peor de todo es que no sabía de qué rayos estaba enfadado. Si por el mocoso que traía en sus brazos babeando su hombro o por lo sucedido en el instituto… pero la verdad es que lo que saco casi de sus cabales y quicio es que la amiga de la señora esa, Fujioka, casi lo viola al entrar a recoger al pequeño. Menudo día…

Desperesosamente le entrego al futuro hijastro de Masaki en manos del menor de los Kaiba. Se veía en realidad bastante divertido por algo que el castaño no comprendía y sinceramente no quería comprender. Se sentó en el sofá y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando un humo negro empezó a aparecer en el techo. Seto frunció el ceño.

Hay no… y, ¿Ahora qué?

–Mokuba… ¿Estabas cocinando? – preguntó ya mas malhumorado.

–Agugutata… agugutata…– balbuceaba el menor a Kyo, quien sonreía divertido al ver la cara de idiota del chico que le atendía.

–Mokuba… – llamó en advertencia al verse ignorado.

–¿Quién es tan pechocho?, ¿Ah?, ¿Quién es tan pechocho? – interrogaba al bebe en brazos. Seto, ya tenía una venita en la sien. Tratar de calmarlo en este momento seria suicidio.

–¡Mokuba! – gritó exasperado.

–¡¿Qué?! – cuestionó mientras veía al mayor con muchísima inocencia. El bebe hacia lo mismo… aunque luego comenzó a llorar – ¡Seto! – le reprendió – Viste, hiciste llorar a Kyo – le miró reprobatoriamente.

–Al demonio eso…– la vena estaba aumentando considerablemente –¿Estabas cocinando? – Mokuba afirmó para luego colocar cara de terror al ver que el humo negro ahora era más espeso y salía en gran cantidad.

–¡La cena! – gritó el menor.

–¡La cocina! – se alteró, Kaiba.

El menor de los Kaiba dejo a Kyo en el sillón y junto a su hermano mayor se fueron corriendo a la cocina. Una vez llegado se dispusieron a agarrar los trapos de cocina y trataron de apagarlo, sin embargo empeoraron la situación pues los paños de cocina se incendiaron. Corriendo de un lado a otro tiraron los paños y empezaron a pisotearlo, una vez finalizada esa tarea se aproximaron lo más rápido posible al fregadero y tomaron la pequeña manguerita. Cuando apuntaron al sartén, este estaba envuelto en llamas y al tener contacto con el agua se esparcieron pedazos de comida alrededor de los pisos y mesones, ensuciando a su vez los platos limpios, la nevera, la mesa y otros utensilios.

No es que la potencia de la manguerita fuera en realidad de presión fuerte pero debido a que el menor tenía el codo haciendo presión entre la salida y entrada de agua, cuando fue liberada al fin se salieron un poco las cosas de control. Además de que el sartén estaba lleno de aceite caliente…

Todo eso sucedía en la cocina mientras Kyo aburrido de tanto esperar se dirigió al lugar donde tanto le gustaba pasar en las tardes tranquilas para jugar un poco con el gato que siempre se pasaba por ahí. Su mente infantil solo era capaz de pensar en divertirse.

Ya terminada la labor de extinguir el fuego, Mokuba trago pesado al ver el estado en que dejo la cocina. Una mierda. Pero lo que le estaba dando trabajo al respirar era tal vez la mirada furiosa que le dedico su aniki. Respiro fuerte y suspiro rendido. Miro como el castaño se colocaba en frente de él con un semblante inmutable. Sus ropas, igual que las de él, también eran un desastre.

–Esto es el colmo… – habló de forma pausada y tranquila. Colocando al más joven a tragar pesado… la cosa se veía que iba para rato el regaño ¡Y ni se diga del castigo!

–Etto… Seto. No era mi intensión causar tanto desastre – entornó los ojos y trato de dar su mejor cara de borrego degollado –Yo solo quería hacerte a ti y a Anzu la cena.

–¿Y para eso tenias que destrozar toda la cocina? – preguntó conteniendo las ganas de matar. – Otra vez.

–P-perdón – se disculpó con arrepentimiento. Haciendo que el mayor suspirara pesadamente sin dejar en ningún momento de fruncir el ceño.

Se pasó una mano su frente, ¿Y ahora que harían? Masaki regresaría mas tarde y encontraría la cocina hecha un asco, una vez más en esa semana. Todo por las ganas de cocinarles algo su hermano menor. Y sinceramente él había llegado antes de todo ese desastre así que no podría hacer nada para el futuro regaño de la joven bailarina. Lo peor de todo es que esta vez no podría replicar nada ya que como hermano mayor y ser el adulto, casi adulto, ahí tenía autoridad, autoridad que le partirán en la cara cuando esa chica llegara.

"_Genial…"_

Pensó con sarcasmo. Se dispuso a guiar a su hermano menor a la sala donde habían dejado al otro tormento de sus próximos días para darse cuenta que no estaba…

¿Qué?

–¿Dónde está? – preguntó volviéndose a alterar el castaño.

–¿Quién? – cuestionó el peli negro.

–Kyo – respondió mirando directamente los ojos de su hermano. Ya estaba entrando en pánico. Mokuba dio un rápido vistazo para ponerse pálido.

–¡Oh, por dios! – exclamó mas alterado que Seto mientras veía toda la sala como un radar.

–Buscare arriba. Tú busca abajo y a los alrededores. –Tan pronto como culmino de decir las palabras corrió hacia la planta alta y el peli negro revisaba abajo. Se encontraron de nuevo al pie de las escaleras.

–¡No está! – gritó con terror el menor de los Kaiba. Estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo pudieron perder a un niño de dos años en sus narices?

–Tranquilo. Debe estar cerca. Busquemos afuera, a lo mejor está en el parque que queda en la esquina. – sugirió el de ojos azules mientras que el pánico que sentía trataba de calmarlo con sus palabras. Salieron estrepitosamente de la casa.

Una cosa era casi destruir una cocina pero otra perder a un ser vivo, en especial si era un bebe de dos años. Lo peor de todo era que no podían avisarle a la policía sino sus problemas aumentarían. Si creyó que Anzu lo iba a matar, ahora se haría realidad.

Y es que en estos momentos se podía apreciar que la oscuridad de la noche quería irrumpir la claridad del día haciendo que la angustia del momento sea más grande, por supuesto que cierta castaña estaba inquieta en aquel restaurante donde trabajaba por razones que no incumbían a su domicilio.

Está miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos, ¿Para qué negarlo? Estaba preocupada. Suspiro con tristeza. No podía abandonar el trabajo, no sin ser antes ser despedida. Su jefe a veces era un amor y otras el demonio en persona. La verdad, llevaba trabajando en ese lugar desde hace dos años y había sido nombrada supervisora de los camareros por su persistencia y entrega en el trabajo. Claro, todo iba de maravilla hasta que apareció Kyo. Y no es que estuviera quejándose o algo por el estilo pero ocuparse de los gasto de un menor era bastante complicado para alguien de su edad y de paso sin tener titulo ni nada. Pero lo que tal vez le hizo ver que su situación si podía empeorar era ahora estar al pendiente de los hermanos Kaiba… en especial _Kai_. El muy cretino era insoportable.

Seguramente si le hubiera pedido ayuda Mokuba todo fuera mucho mejor pero no, le "pidió ayuda" Kaiba y ese era una ayuda que era de lo mas forzada. Observó a su alrededor para encontrarse con uno de sus mejores amigos sonriéndole. Era claro que algunos de ellos se apuntaran con ella en ese trabajo para protegerla y pasar el rato. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Athem sonreía distraídamente a una de las tantas clientas que se derretían, a simple vista, por él mientras que Joey limpiaba el piso con el trapeador. Sin embargo, también están Yugi, quien se disculpaba con un señor de aspecto quejumbroso, y también estaba el ser que hacia palpitar su corazón solo así podía describir lo que sentía… Ryo.

Suspiró lentamente. Aunque debía admitir que algo estaba cambiando y eso era el hecho de que cuando se le acercaba alguna chica al albino no surgía ningún sentimiento asesino; bueno no tan fuerte como antes. Es mas ni le molesta tanto, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿No que estaba enamorada? Eso la preocupo un poco.

Sinceramente debería estar sintiendo esos síntomas del que tanto hablaban sus compañeras de clases. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le incitaba a estar cerca del chico sino otra cosa… no podía definirlo pero si le contaba de sus sentimientos a lo mejor podría comprender.

Colocó una mano en el mesón de la barra. Ella trabajaba a tiempo parcial en el restaurante "Sekai no Kokoro" –En español: "El corazón del Mundo" –. Soltó unas cuantas risas. El lugar era perfecto para las parejas y enamorados, el nombre lo decía todo. Sin más prisa diviso a su pequeño amigo, Yugi, casi llorar así que se tuvo que aproximar a la mesa para que no ocurriera ningún despelote.

–Disculpe señor, ¿Cuál es el problema? – cuestionó de forma profesional la joven.

–He esperado más de unos quince minutos mi orden y este jovencito no quiere darme lo que deseo – bramó el hombre de forma energética por su molestia.

–Pero señor, no tenemos en el menú Waffles… este no es un restaurante de desayunos. Además de que son las seis de la tarde. – trató de hacerle entender al robusto hombre. Este le miro mal y habló en otro idioma: el inglés.

– We feel it Mister but we don't have that in the menu and please don't say obsenidades. Now order another thing_._ – reclamó la joven castaña.

–Ok, ok… disculpe señorita – respondió de forma calma. Ahora sabía que no podía darse a la libertad de maldecir en su idioma origen. – Deseo entonces espagueti.

–Bien, enseguida se lo traemos – exclamó feliz el pequeño y luego agradeció a su amiga por la ayuda. Ella le sonrió amistosamente. Esas clases de inglés intensivo al que se había sometido habían dado resultado un poco.

El faraón se acerco a la castaña muy lentamente. Había notado que estaba más distraída de lo normal y, para su rabia, miraba insistentemente a Ryo. Lo aceptaba, estaba celoso. No importo cuantas veces el albino le dijera que no tenía interés en Anzu. Él sencillamente no lo podía dejar pasar porque aunque sabía que lo dicho por su amigo era cierto era inevitable que lo celos lo acosaran de tal forma. Frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido.

Si tan solo lo mirara con _ojos de amor_…

–Srta. Masaki por favor. Deje de estar en la luna y trabaje – le reclamó su jefe.

El señor Tanaka en realidad era un hombre de fiar y muy honrado. Tenía una esposa y tres hijos. Todos ellos hombres. Su personalidad era un poco extraña, si se lo preguntaba, pero sin duda les entregaba cariño a sus empleados.

La chica suspiro, por quinto enésima vez en la tarde, para luego mirar insistente al reloj. Solo unos minutos mas y estaría libre. El trabajo para ella era hasta la seis. Luego se encargaba otra persona y listo: podría irse para ver a Kyo y Mokuba, sonrió, ¡Ah! También vería al cretino de Kaiba. Bueno, la vida no es perfecta.

Justo cuando vio a su reemplazo no tardo mucho en irse a cambiar para irse, tomo rápidamente su bolso y llamó con la mirada a Ryo. Captando el mensaje en la mirada de su amiga, el peli blanco se acerco con cautela para que Athem no lo viera. Efectivamente su amigo el faraón se encontraba en estos momentos distraído y no necesitaba que se hiciera ideas extrañas. Así que aprovechando el rato de suerte se fue con la castaña a la parte trasera del local, se miraron por unos cuantos segundos.

Ella estaba nerviosa y él con sed de saber qué pasaba.

–Has actuado de forma muy extraña desde hace algunas semanas y quisiera que confiaras en mí. – Habló primero para saciar su curiosidad, sin imaginarse que la chica planeaba decirle al llamarle. Ella le miro con extrañeza, las palabras del albino eran tranquilas pero sin duda que no aceptaba replicas, –¿Qué es lo que sucede, Anzu?

¡¿Por qué justamente en estos momentos le pide saber lo que está pasando?! ¿Sería qué sospecha algo con respecto a Kaiba? ¡No! ¡Justo cuando se quiere confesar! Maldición, esto que sucedía era la culpa del insensible de Kaiba, el hacerla actuar raro, estar metida en problemas con sus compañeras de clase –Todas adoraban a ese _angelito_–, con sus amigos, con los profesores. Joder, se estaba enfadando de veras. Nunca había maldecido ni decía tantas groserías, no era su estilo. Pero el sujeto en cuestión, Seto, tenía un no sé qué bastante grande como para alterarla y actuar diferente. La joven respiró profundamente para no reventar… y ella que solo quería confesarse como una adolecente _normal_, naahhh, para qué, seguro _alguien _la odiaba.

No había otra explicación, según ella.

Tomo unos segundos en analizar su situación, estaba claro que no podía decir que estaba viviendo con los hermanos Kaiba, mucho menos decir que estos estaban disfrazados por quien sabe qué, tampoco que criaba a un bebe, y por supuesto decir que estaba volviéndose loca. Ah, y por si no fuera poco que había frustrado su confesión de amor, de paso siendo para _él_ sus sentimientos.

No, definitivamente no lo haría.

Pero tenía que decir algo porque sino su amigo sospecharía y la verdad no le hubiera importado si hubiera sido Joey o Tristán, sin embargo estaba hablando Ryo Bakura, y con todo su pesar, el chico era bastante inteligente y astuto. No sabía cómo zafarse de esa. Y todo estaría perdido sino fue porque su teléfono empezó a sonar. Suspiró un poco aliviada.

–Habla Anzu, diga. – contestó de forma animada mientras se volteaba para que su amigo no viera su expresión de alivio.

Sin embargo, la voz que salió del teléfono le dejo congelada en el sitio. No podía ser posible, era inconcebible, era una… desgracia. En el minuto que el emisor termino de hablar colgó. Dejándola en estado de shock y lentamente su respiración se hacía más pesada, mientras se volteaba con lentitud sus ojos se abrían con incredulidad, su boca estaba levemente abierta, podía ver como su amado la veía con preocupación. Él sabía por su expresión de que algo iba mal e iba a hablar cuando ve que su amiga abrir más los ojos ahora poniendo una expresión de angustia. El joven no sabía que la castaña había visto una sombrar muy familiar correr detrás de este.

–Lo siento, Ryo, tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana en el instituto.

Y tan rápido como termino de hablar salió corriendo del callejón en donde se encontraba la parte trasera del restaurante perdiéndose en la noche con un montón de luces segando la mirada del albino que no hizo nada por detenerla. Realmente con lo que paso hoy no cabía duda de que Anzu estaba en algún problema, se dijo, uno en el que todos los de la banda estaban fuera. La pregunta era por qué. Pero eso no lo sabría hasta mañana, no iba a importunarla, lo mejor sería presionar lentamente y con una mirada entre triste y decidida observo el cielo que empezaba a nublarse de nuevo…

–Parece que se aproxima otro cambio. Aniki, ¿Cuándo se dará la situación que dijiste? – preguntó mirando el cielo mientras empezaban a caer pequeñas gotas.

Pero lo que no sabía Ryo era que Anzu no era la única de sus amigos que estaba en problemas. Por esto estaba Doug, uno de los tantos desafortunados, tratando de dormir. Sin embargo, le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Para él era inaudito, ¿Cómo era posible que Zigfried haya tomado, temporalmente, la compañía de Kaiba? Vale, Seto no era exactamente su persona favorita pero tampoco era la más odiada. Haber estado entre la espada y la pared por el rarito de cabello rosa o lilas, como sea, sencillamente le ha amargado la semana. Lo peor de todo era que sus acciones estaban en juego y las perdería si llegaba a decirles a sus amigos. Por la rabia mas los arreglos financieros no había ido al instituto, y también porque se le notaria que ocultaba algo, aun así mañana tenía que asistir. Ya había faltado lo suficiente a clases y él era una persona lista pero no un genio.

Se revolvió entre las sabanas de su habitación con los ojos entrecerrados, se encontraba de costado y dado espalda a la ventana. Se escuchaban truenos fuera de su cálida cama, parecía ser que sería una noche fría y lúgubre.

Había pensado en tantas cosas que no encontraba lógica a lo que pasaba. De repente, estaba excelentemente, hacia la semana pasado, y luego entrando en otra estaba hecho un inversiones siendo cautivas por un loco con complejo de afeminado, no podía actuar sin que estuvieran en riesgo gran parte de su capital a menos, claro, que encontrara una forma para hacer que todos y cada unos de los sueños y planes del lunático se destrozaran. Lamentablemente o afortunadamente no era el único que estaba en esa bolsa, Rebeca y Alister también habían quedado atrapados en el juego.

Si se reunía con ellos podría caber la posibilidad en que encontraran un hueco en aquel contrato que realizo Kaiba y así evitar una destrucción masiva de sus bienes. Tal vez todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si el terco millonario obsesionado por ganarle a Yugi no fue tan… _él._ Sin embargo, eso era pedir mucho; se creería que hubiera una invasión si ocurría eso. Suspiró con pesadez mientras fruncía el entrecejo, definitivamente estaba desvariando.

Demonios, no podía conciliar el sueño con tantas cosas en la cabeza, qué se suponía que debía hacer. Estaba completamente en una encrucijada y no importaba que camino tomaba siempre había _algo_ que impedía su movilización a la solución. Bufó molesto mientras cambiaba de posición.

"_Cálmate, respira…"_

Pensó con desgane pero no le quedaba de otra. Se levanto de la mullida cama, cayendo las sabanas que revelaban el pecho y abdomen descubierto del muchacho, sus cabellos negros cubrían parte de sus hombros y sus ojos verdes miraban la ventana con aires distraídos. Suspiró desganado.

Afuera parecía haber un diluvio y se preguntó qué rayos estaba pasando con el clima. Primero llovía fuerte, casi al punto de inundar la ciudad y luego hace un calor de los mil demonios para luego repetir el proceso. A lo mejor era conveniente ver las noticias y saber qué le pasaba al clima de Japón… era posible que se aproximara un tifón en las costas por el _Mar de China_, o eso había oído aunque no afectara directamente a Tokio, o un terremoto... tal vez.

_Eso era lo que faltaba para cerrar con broche de oro el mes…_

Pero no planeaba ocupar su mente ahora con eso, por lo menos hasta mañana, si no que ya que no podía dormir, se levantaría y trataría de pensar en algo provechoso para dar fin a sus problemas.

Diez minutos después…

–Aghs! –gruñó molesto.

Se revolvió los cabellos con ambas manos despeinándose a causa de la frustración. Se levanto y dio dos vueltas en la habitación. No tenia caso, no se le ocurría nada por tanto se sentía un inútil. Tenía ganas de golpear algo. No poder ayudar a sus amigos le estaba molestando muchísimo y no poder con sus problemas el solo le irritaba.

–Será mejor que vuelva a la cama. Mis neuronas necesitan descansar para pensar con mas lucidez…– se habló a si mismo antes de ingresar nuevamente a su cama.

Se acomodo lo más factible posible para lentamente cerrar sus ojos. Su día, y el de muchos, dieron un nuevo paso a lo desconocido con la espera de la salida gloriosa del sol…

Aun así a pesar de la gran cantidad de lluvia que estaba en toda la ciudad de Domino un motociclista conducía a gran velocidad por las autopistas y aun con el peligro de morir en un error no se dejaba intimidar. Y es que en su mirada, a través del casco negro, se podía apreciar una luz intensa en sus ojos dando paso a la determinación que se reflejaba pondría a prueba el gran hallazgo que descubrió hace unos días…

–Pronto podre comprobarlo… ya veras, Joey Wheeler…– susurró con un deje de ansiedad mientras se perdía por las calles poco iluminadas.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**De verdad siento la espera… pero como estoy haciendo caps de diferentes fic´s tanto de los que conocen como los que no he publicado se me hace un poco difícil actualizar. No tengo una escusa lo suficientemente buena para que me perdonen pero espero que se apiaden y me dejen **review**para saber si todavía hay alguien leyendo este fic y por supuesto para ver que tan bien aceptada esta la historia.**

**Les doy muchísimas gracias a las personas que me dejaron **rr´s** – no tiene idea de la ayuda que me dan dejando sus comentarios– por tanto este cap está dedicado a esas personas. **

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**Como ven la situación se está complicando más de la cuenta y todos nuestros personajes están llevando al límite su paciencia y resistencia. Lo peor para ellos es que lo que están viviendo es poco… todavía no ha salido el **_**león**_** de sus problemas. ^^ Hare el fic mas interesante.**

**Dejenme **review**! Ya saben para mí **REVIEW=OXIGENO!** JAJAJA xDD ¡Nos leemos!**

**Att. Minyooki-chan ¬w¬**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Negación: Yugioh! No me pertenece… ¬¬ solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro pero la historia contada es MÍA. Gracias.**_

**Fic: "¿Qué está pasando con mi vida?"**

**Autora: Yuki-Minyooki-chan**

* * *

**COMPLICACIONES: FASE 2**

La respiración se le hacía más trabajosa a medida que corría con mas esfuerzo, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido Kaiba? Estaba segura que lo había visto correr o tal vez fuera su imaginación… ciertamente su lugar de trabajo no estaba muy lejos de casa y por eso se le había hecho fácil hasta cierto punto las cosas antes de que aparecieran más problemas. Doblo la esquina del siguiente callejón que daba directamente a la entrada de un parque. Entro en él y camino a paso lento mientras las gotas de la lluvia cubría todos los entornos posibles. La temperatura había aumentado considerablemente así que dedujo que el invierno se estaba acercando rápidamente. Pronto entro en su campo de visión a Kaiba y estaba de espaldas a ella. Corrió y le alcanzo, a pesar del cansancio, y estuvo a punto de articular palabra cuando de repente sus ojos observaron a Kyo en manos de un hombre mayor. El aire abandono sus pulmones y abrió sus ojos con miedo.

"_No… ¿Por qué ahora?"_

El hombre frente a ellos era un policía y observaba atentamente a Kaiba con un rictus tan duro que daba miedo. Kyo parecía a gusto con el hombre que le cargaba y cubría de la lluvia con una sombrilla, obviamente Kaiba y ella estaban empapados y choreaban agua.

Inmediatamente la mente de Anzu se lleno de preguntas. ¿Qué hacia Kaiba con un policía? O mejor, ¿Por qué el policía tenía a Kyo en sus brazos? ¿Acaso Kaiba lo había entregado? ¿La había traicionad? ¿Por qué…?

El dolor agudo que experimente le hizo nublar la vista y tuvo un repentino mareo así que se agarro a lo más cercano que tenía: Kaiba. Le agarro con fuerza y su respiración cortada se hiso mas frenética y trabajosa. Seto inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la presencia de Anzu cuando esta le agarro y sujeto con firmeza para evitar que se lastimara… ¿Cuándo había llegado Masaki allí?

– ¿Y bien jovencito?

–Él es mi hermano menor…

–Niñato a mí no es fácil engañarme. Si este chico es tu hermano ¿Qué hacia deambulando solo y mojándose en la lluvia? ¿Dónde están tus padres? Si esto es verdad quiero hablar con ellos inmediatamente.

Oh, diablos…

–No puedo.

Un relámpago ilumino los cielos oscuros y con ello un sonido ensordecedor. Kyo inmediatamente se despertó asustado y comenzó a llorar. Anzu con desesperación dio unos pasos adelante y le arrebato al bebe al policía, quien quedo por segundos un poco consternado. Masaki consoló al pequeño con palabras dulces y meciéndolo levemente. Cuando por fin pudo tranquilizarlo pensó alarmada que debía bañar a Kyo inmediatamente antes de que enfermara. Levanto los ojos con decisión y fuego en los ojos y los dirigió al policía.

–Disculpe oficial pero mis primos se están mojando, más de lo que ya están, y necesitamos ir a casa.

Anzu tomo la mano izquierda de Kaiba y lo insto a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Obviamente el oficial les siguió una vez dejado la estupefacción pero lograron perderlo con facilidad. La lluvia era tan aliada como enemiga en algunas circunstancias. Sin decir palabra entraron a la casa y Masaki hiso todo lo posible por el bienestar de Kyo.

Mokuba se encontraba en la casa a la espera ya que había empezado a correr pero Seto le dijo que, después de haber dado unas cuanta vueltas por ahí, se quedara. Cuando ambos llegaron con Kyo, Mokuba se alegro y preocupo y les dio espacio a ambos. Al terminar de atender a Kyo Anzu se dio cuenta que Kaiba no le había quitado el ojo de encima y que aun estaba empapado, como ella.

–¿Por qué Kyo está en la calle y justo con un policía? –gritó y exigió que le contestara dándole una mirada severa.

Kaiba se mordió la lengua… estuvo a punto de decir que no era su problema sin embargo eso era totalmente estúpido considerando todo los riesgos que habían tomado ambos, era justa una respuesta… pero jamás en su vida había tenido que darle cuentas a nadie; aun cuando Gozaburo ejerció presiones temibles.

Últimamente no se sentía él mismo, estaba cometiendo más errores de los que alguna vez llego a pensar, ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Seto observo que la castaña está al borde de la histeria y él no era una persona que le gustaba que le gritaran. Eso por si mismo le hiso saber más o menos lo que sentían sus empleados.

_Mas o menos…_

–Él sencillamente desapareció de mi vista. –contestó simplemente, casi con aburrimiento y esto hiso no mas que agrandar el enojo y rabia de Anzu.

– ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder?

Kaiba lo sabia pero no era propio de él disculparse… nunca lo había hecho con nadie a excepción de Mokuba. Y tan concentrado estaba que no presto atención a su entorno hasta que oyó un sollozo. Levanto rápidamente la mirada – no se había dado cuenta que la había bajado– y se encontró con Anzu llorando. Tal vez algunas cosas de si mismo debería cambiar… bueno podría comenzar ahora.

–L-lo siento.

Nunca se había sentido cómodo con las lágrimas y las de Anzu en general le hacían sentir como un imbécil; a uno que le habían dado una patada en el culo. Logro deslumbrar la mirada de asombro de Anzu y Mokubo. Lo que le hiso sentir muy incomodo pero aguanto.

–No puedo creerlo…–susurró Masaki con estupefacción y Mokuba asintió.

–Tu cocina está hecha una porquería. –mencionó con toda intención para desviar la atención.

–¡¿Qué? –explotó de una vez mientras se volvía a molestar. –¡Saldrá caro arreglarla!

–No es mi…

–¡Aghs! ¡Te quiero fuera de mi vida no te quiero ver mañana en mi casa! – exclamó con furia la castaña.

El silencio reino en la sala. Con la mirada seria y fría Kaiba observo a Masaki por unos instantes y luego ambos oyeron como rápidamente Mokuba subía las escaleras y trancaba la habitación que los hermanos compartían con algo de fuerza. Kaiba con paso lento empezó a dirigirse a las escaleras.

–Como digas Masaki…–dijo gélidamente para luego estornudar levemente.

Una vez desaparecido Kaiba por las escaleras Anzu se sintió mal. Bien, Seto Kaiba había mentido al policía al decir que era hermano de Kyo para salvarla, no tenían hogar por el momento debido al engaño que sufrieron ambos hermanos, le había estado ayudando con todo –dentro de lo que cabe para una persona como él–, le había hecho la vida a cuadritos en el instituto pero tenía unas razones validas –egoístas y mezquinas pero validas–, y se había disculpado. Aun cuando eso para él era equivalente a cortarse la lengua…

Exasperada y frustrada se revolvió los cabellos y se dirigió a la cocina. Por el aspecto que tenía aquel lugar era obra de Mokuba y ahora comprendía porque el pequeño había subido de aquella forma. Seguramente se estaría culpando y deprimiéndose mas. Aquello no le gustaba en lo absoluto por lo que tomo medida de acción. Primeramente subir y enfrentar a ambos Kaiba.

_Dios, qué cruz…_

Al llegar a la habitación que ocupaban ambos escucho ciertos sollozos. Eso le dolió tanto como si le hubieran apuñaleado. No era justo, no había sido justa… toco la puerta con suavidad y fue Kaiba quien le atendió. El chico tenía cara de que le acecinaría si daba un paso más… o una palabra más. Sin embargo, los asuntos de él los resolvería más tarde su prioridad ahorita era Mokuba por lo que empujo levemente la puerta y esta cedió sorprendentemente. No creía que tuviera la fuerza suficiente para remover a Kaiba pero este se había mostrado… ¿amable?

–Mokuba.

Llamó con serenidad. Se acerco al ver que este escondía su cabeza en la almohada y le miro una mirada rápida a Kaiba quien seguía mirándola como escoria. Hiso una mueca para sus adentros ¿no hace mucho que él idiota no la había hecho llorar como podía mirarla así?

_Es Seto Kaiba después de todo…_

Concentro su atención nuevamente en el menor que seguía escondiéndose de ella. Le coloco una mano sombre los cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos de forma suave lenta para luego sentarse en la cama junto al pequeño.

–Lo siento, Moki. No era mi intensión lastimarte. Cuando dije todas esa cosas no las decía enserio.

Eso basto para que separara el rostro de la almohada para mirarla con ojos acuosos. Su yo materno la hiso temblar.

–Yo fui quien destruyo la cocina…

–…otra vez…

Completo por él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vale, los niños pequeños eran una debilidad muy grande en ella pero no se preocupaba mucho por eso…

–¡Mokuba!

Gritó a modo de regaño el CEO al ver como su hermano abrazar tan de repente a Masaki, pero eso no era lo que le había irritado levemente sino que cuando este logro abrazarla coloco sus mejillas en los senos de la chica. Esta quedo levemente impresionada pues no se espera el abrazo y mucho menos que Moki le besara en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar levemente…

Vale, los niños pequeños eran su debilidad pero tenía que recordar que Kaiba Mokuba no era cualquier niño y tampoco que era un niño sino un preadolescente. Anzu frunció levemente las cejas y le dio un pequeño 1coquito.

–Quieto ahí. Ya es hora de dormir. –dictaminó Anzu para luego mirar Seto. –Y tú ve a bañarte con agua caliente… no quiero que te enfermes…

Seto agrando levemente los ojos al verla preocupada por él. O tal vez no después de todo si se enfermaba a nadie le agradaría y como estaban las cosas era mejor hacer lo que ella le mandaba. Aunque odiaba seguir sus ordenes… no, se dijo, no es porque ella lo decía sino porque él no quería enfermarse y punto. Con un gruñido partió al baño.

Mokuba les observo en silencio y con una sonrisa parecida al grinch se dijo que las reacciones de ambos eran exactamente lo que había esperado. Solo tenía que dar unos empujoncitos mas… quizás mañana ahora tenía bastante sueño.

Mientras Kaiba se bañaba Anzu junto esfuerzos para recoger su despedazada cocina. Oyó perfectamente como la regadera estaba todavía prendida y se dijo que Kaiba estaba tardando demasiado en la ducha ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que el recibo del agua le saldría caro? Con un gruñido se dio cuenta que para él le valía tanto como ver a las amiba moverse.

Termino eficientemente de terminar de limpiarla la cocina y eso la deja casi muerta del cansancio. Apago las luces y coloco una nota en el mesón más visible y también en la nevera que decía:

"PROHIBIDO USAR LA COCINA A CUALQUIERA QUE LLEVE EL APELLIDO KAIBA"

Quizá fuera exagerado, pensó pero luego recordó como dejaban ellos el lugar una vez que entraban y considero que a lo mejor la nota no sería suficiente para detenerles. Sintió un escalofrió y frunció el entrecejo. Les amenazaría si era necesario.

Vio el reloj para ver que eran casi las doce de la noche y suspiro de cansancio. Subió las escaleras y luego vio que la regadera seguía en funcionamiento. Molesta abrió la puerta de baño para regañar a Kaiba cuando lo vio tirado en la regadera…

Mierda.

Salió disparada a la habitación donde dormía Mokuba y lo despertó frenética. Una vez explicado lo que sucedía más o menos Mokuba le ayudo a llevar a Kaiba a la habitación más próxima. Su habitación. Aunque no le gustara no tenia de otra la vida y salud de Kaiba dependía de ellos y estaba segura que no podrían llevarle a un hospital sin levantar demasiadas sospechas…

Con dificultad lo llevaron hasta la cama de Anzu y lo depositaron lo más cuidadosos posible que pudieron. Anzu le tomo la temperatura y se dio cuenta que empezaba a temblar tanto ella como él. Dios, estaba asustada. Ciertamente renegaba muchísimo de él pero no quería que nada malo le pasara. Por muy insensible e idiota que fuera a pesar de su inteligencia superior.

Tenía fiebre, muy alta. Genial, rápidamente le dio indicaciones a Mokuba para que le secara y vistiera mientras traía lo necesario para cuidarlo el resto de la noche. Corrió a la cocina y se preparo tomando los utensilios necesarios. Trago saliva… había visto… había visto a Kaiba desnudo… sacudió su cabeza no era momento para pensar en eso, se dijo sonrojada.

_Tal vez después…_

Por unos instantes quedo petrificada, ¿ese pensamiento había venido de ella? Al parecer sí. Profirió un gesto ahogado. No, no, no, se repito, no podía tener esos pensamientos y menos con respecto a Kaiba.

Le dieron ganas de llorar… cuando todo esto acabara se quedaría loca. Lo sabía.

Subió las escaleras aceleradamente rogando que no se complicaran más las cosas y le indico a Mokuba que arropara a su hermano mientras ella le colocaba un termómetro debajo de la axila pues si lo colocaba en su boca seguro se lo tragaba.

Ah, tenía 40º de fiebre… una temperatura muy peligrosa. Se mordió el labio para evitar emitir una exclamación. Observo como Mokuba le miraba horrorizado y no lo culpaba ella estaba igual. Inmediatamente obligo al enfermo a ingerir unas pastillas que trituro y las mezclo con agua pero Kaiba balbuceaba tanto que era imposible hacerlo sin que la botara toda…

–Tal vez deberías dárselo de boca a boca…

–¡¿Qué? ¡No puedo hacer eso! – dijo aterrada para luego ver que Kaiba empezaba a tener alucinaciones. Decía muchas cosas incoherentes.

–Anzu es por el bien de mi hermano. Además, es un simple beso.

La joven miro a Mokuba con desconcierto, nerviosismo y pánico. No podía. ¡Era su primer beso por el amor de Dios! Y perderlo… basta, se dijo a sí misma. Kaiba estaba en peligro y ella no podía echarse para atrás solo por un beso… y Kaiba nunca recordaría nada así que básicamente no contaba. No contaba, se repitió una y otra vez. Asintió y tomo pequeños sorbos. El sabor le impacto un poquito… bueno le daba un pelín de asco pero era por el bien del enfermo. Se acerco lentamente a los labios de _él_ y súbitamente recordó que ahí estaba Mokuba. Se detuvo y con su mano izquierda le apunto la salida sin embargo se impresiono un poco al ver como Moki había cerrado los puños y los agitaba de arriba abajo con lentitud y cara sonriente aun así escondió el gesto y regreso su cara de preocupación al ver como Anzu había levantado la mirada. Al reconocer que la chica quería que estuviera fuera de la habitación se encogió de hombros y salió cerrando levemente la puerta. Otra sonrisa estilo grinch había aparecido en sus labios pero luego suspiro preocupado verdaderamente por la salud de su hermano.

La joven levanto una ceja… había visto el gesto de Mokuba y le intrigo pero por los momentos no era situación de preocuparse por eso. A continuación, volvió a centrar su atención en el enfermo y lentamente fue bajando la cabeza para por fin tocar sus labios. No sabía porque pero su corazón retumbaba bastante y pensó por unos segundos que se le saldría. Por alguna razón que no captaba Kaiba dejo de moverse y ella aprovechando el momento trato de abrirle los labios para que tragara la medicina…

Estaba segura de que su rostro estaba incendiado. Una vez terminado de pasar la medicina se quedo unos cuantos segundos quieta en su posición.

"_Sus labios son muy suaves y tibios…"_

El pensamiento y el repentino movimiento de Kaiba le hicieron alejarse de él de un salto con la respiración levemente agitada y sus mejillas estar coloreadas enormemente. ¿Por qué se había quedado tanto tiempo besando a Kaiba…?

Grito mentalmente porque no lograba comprenderse para nada. Coloco un gesto de terror y luego dirigió la mirada al enfermo que todavía parecía delirar y sus ojos se concentraron en los labios de esté. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

_El sabor de Seto…_

Esta vez profirió un gesto ahogado de conmoción. ¿Pero qué rayos…? Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la silla que utilizaba para sentarse a estudiar y la movió lo más cerca a su cama. Tomo un trapo y lo mojo en la fría agua del recipiente que trajo pera luego colocarlo en la frente del enfermo.

La adrenalina que la impulso a atender al CEO había desaparecido para sumarse al cansancio que ocupaba su cuerpo. Le dolía todo. Frunció el ceño. Ella también necesitaba bañarse si no quería quedar como Kaiba. Llamó a Mokuba y le dio instrucciones de cómo cuidar a su hermano mientras ella se acicalaba. La verdad es que la joven tenía tanto sueño que era probable que se durmiera en el baño.

Mañana tendría que llamar al instituto para avisar que tanto ella como _Kai_ estaban enfermos… ok, a lo mejor no fuera buena idea, ¿Cómo iba a explicar que _Kai _vivía con ella? Porque era obvio que la secretaria en cuestión le preguntara como sabia esa información. Lanzo un gruñido al tiempo que el agua quitaba el jabón de su cuerpo. Lo más lógico sería fingir la voz de la hermana, prima o mamá del sujeto en cuestión. Coloco las manos en frente de la cerámica del baño al tiempo que tomaba una bocanada de aire profunda. Su vida era más sencilla sin Kaiba. Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe pues tener un amigo como antiguo faraón –con mas tendencia a atraer las fuerzas del mal para luego salir de súper héroe-, dos amigos que tenia conexiones con el más allá con objetos milenarios – enamorada de uno de ellos y de ese mismo que tiene una conexión/hermandad con Bakura Yami… un tío rarito-, un amigo Casanova millonario aficionado al juego de dado de monstruos -¡Ja! Se cree la ultima pepsi del desierto-, una amiga con más puntos de viajero frecuente que una supermodelo –enserio… no puede estar en un lugar más de un mes-, una amiga menor –extremadamente menor y con dinero además- que ella misma que está en la universidad –cosa frustrante porque se remarca _es menor_-, y otros dos que son como idiotas –recalcado cada vez que puede Kaiba- pero con un corazón de oro, una amiga que es hermana de Joey muy dulce –pero como soy dulce puedo soportarlo y ¡sin tener diabetes!-… son cosas que desde hace mucho habían puesto su vida _literalmente_ de cabeza…

Y si agregamos a Kyo y a los hermanos Kaiba en el combo… era una suerte no estar desquiciada. Saliendo del baño Anzu tuvo un ligero pensamiento de: "_Dios, parecemos un circo…_" hiso que colocara una mueca.

Fue a ver a Kyo para ver como estaba. El pequeño tenía su propia habitación aunque era muy chica. Al encontrarlo bien – y dormido- se vistió ahí. Se dirigió a su habitación propia de nuevo para relevar a Mokuba. Este le agradeció con una sonrisa cansada y se fue.

–… _K... Ki…isa…ara…_

Anzu no sabía que tanto estaría balbuceando Seto pero lo cierto es que llevaba mucho tiempo repitiendo aquella frase. Parecía un mantra.

–_K…kisa…ra…k_

Se acerco muchísimo al desvalido joven para tratar de descifrar que tanto repetía con tanto anhelo y fervor. La castaña tenía muchísima curiosidad porque bueno, ¿Qué diría el tan famoso Seto Kaiba? ¿Alguna cosa que le avergonzaría u ocultaría? Sonrió malévolamente… por fin, algo con que sobornar al CEO cuando se pusiera pesado. Acerco su oído a los labios masculinos.

–… _K-kisara… ki…sa…sara…_

"_¿Kisara…? ¿Quién es ella?"_

Se separo de él levantando una ceja para luego fruncir ambas. Vale, a lo mejor Seto tenia a alguien que ya amara y esa resolución le hiso sentir extraña. Removió el trapo de la frente del castaño para hundirlo en agua fría y colocarlo en el lugar correspondiente. Siguió con esa acción hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Los ojos los tenía pesados y cansados sin permitirse cavilar que sentimientos estaban en su interior, además de aliviarse al ver como Kaiba se encontraba mucho mejor. Seguramente el estrés y cansancio estaban llevándose muy lejos su cerebro y entendimiento porque no lograba comprender qué rayos le pasaba.

Cuando se hicieron las cinco fue a la cocina para prepararse un té y hacer el desayuno para Mokuba, ella misma y Kyo. Apostaría lo que sea a que Kaiba se despertaría a la tarde si no empeoraba. Suspiró. Una vez terminado de cocinar y comer reponiendo indudablemente parte de sus energías subió a despertar a azabache y a comenzar a vestir a Kyo. Mokuba lo llevaría a la guardería. Después de hablar con el menor dándole indicaciones de lo que tenía que hacer y despidiéndose de ambos pequeños partió de nuevo a donde estaba Kaiba.

"_Qué raro… siento los músculos mas pesados… me cuesta respirar_"

Dio una bocanada de aire. Logro abrir su propia habitación donde yacía el enfermo. Este se veía bien por lo que Anzu camino directamente a su baño –la única habitación con baño era la de ella- y abriéndose paso tomo una aspirina que seguramente ayudaría a acabar con sus malestares. Se miró al espejo e hiso una mueca graciosa. Realmente se veía terrible con ojos rojos del cansancio, un poco espelucada, las mejillas y nariz rojas como santa Claus; estaba temblando levemente, además de sentir algo de frio. Bueno, se dijo un poco divertida, estaba casi lista para salir y divertirse si no tomara en cuenta su educación, su trabajo, cuidar de un menor y a dos hermanos buenos para nada en referente a vida normal.

Bah, todo un paseo por el parque.

Rio divertida para luego ver como Kaiba le devolvía la mirada por el espejo y sin poder remediarlo pego un gritito sofocado para luego voltearse colocando una mano en su corazón respirando con dificultad.

_Será capullo…_

–¡Me has asustado! –acusó con fiereza la joven.

Los parpados le pesaban y se estaba mareando.

¿Por qué todo daba tantas vueltas?

Kaiba entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso adelante. Pero la mente de Anzu estaba más concentrada en otra cosa –insultar a Kaiba por ejemplo- como para percatarse de ello, se agarro la cabeza tambaleándose un poco cerrando los ojos.

_Kisara…_

La joven abrió los ojos al recordar lo que tanto balbuceaba Kaiba y no supo por qué sintió de repente molestia. Bien, el sujeto ya estaba bien ahora podría ella tomar un baño y dirigirse al instituto y después al trabajo. Dios, que dolor de cabeza.

Y así como así las luces se apagaron para Mazaki. A tiempo Seto logro sujetarla y cargarla. Estaba molesto, irritado tal vez. Cuando despertó y vio donde estaba había soltado un juramente. Se había desmayado en el baño y suponiendo como había acabado en la habitación de Masaki le dio cierta vergüenza.

Traslado a la castaña a su cama y observo detenidamente los utensilios que le habían aliviado en su enfermedad… estaba perdido. ¿Qué demonios sabia él de medicina? Cuando su hermano menor se enfermaba llamaba al médico aunque recordaba que cuando era más pequeños ya había atendido a Mokuba sin ayuda de alguien. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de eso?

_Gosaburo…_

No era el mejor recuerdo en realidad. Pero el jodido de su padrastro le había sacado a palos su antiguo yo. Gruño de exasperación… Mokuba tenía razón; había cambiado bastante, quizás demasiado. Un leve recuerdo, difuso, se presento en su mente haciéndolo situarse en la silla donde supuso Masaki se había sentado a atenderle. Tomo el trapo y lo llevo al agua. Lo que hacía era una retribución a las atenciones que le había dado ella por lo que no tenía que estar mostrando ninguna preocupación a esa mujer.

Alzo una ceja. Bien, era una mujer… aunque sentía como si ahora se percatara de ello. Era extraño, se sentía como si le hubieran levantado un velo que tapaba sus ojos. Qué curioso. Unos minutos más tarde Anzu abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué… ? ¿Qué paso?

–Te desmayaste.

–Ah…

Silencio.

–¿Has llamado al instituto para decir que no asistirías Kaiba?

–¿Y quien dice que tú si iras?

–¡Tengo que tener calificaciones buenas! ¡Sino no podría….! –apretó los labios.

No quería decirle. Él, una persona de su tipo jamás comprendería su sueño. Jamás. Aun así el castaño levanto una ceja invitándole a continuar ella no le el menor caso.

Ciertamente, Masaki y él tendría que hablar y tratar de aunque sea, si desean continuar su guerra no declarada, de dictaminar las reglas de juego. Sonrió de forma socarrona –haciendo que la joven levantara una ceja desconfiada e inquisitiva-, tal vez aun no pudiera derrotar a los Moto en Duelo de Monstruos pero no iba a perder contra Masaki Anzu la de supremacía.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**No tengo excusas. Sencillamente no he tenido inspiración, ni tiempo por lo que hasta ahora es que he actualizado. Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo y se diviertan. Les aseguro que antes de que finalice este año abra otra actualización. Pido disculpas por el atraso y agradezco a aquellos que se han quedado pendientes de leer el próximo capítulo. Además, le doy gracias a las personas que me dejaron review y PM´s.**

_**Mis más sinceras gracias.**_

_NO PLAGEN FICS QUE NO SEAN SUYOS… SI DIVISAN ALGUNA PERSONA QUE ESTA REALIZANDO SEMEJANTE CRUELDAD, POR FAVOR AVISEN… LOS AUTORES NO NOS MATAMOS ESCRIBIENDO PARA QUE VENGA UN CHISTOSITO (A) A ROBARNOS EL TRABAJO… GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN._

**Nos leemos. Hasta la próxima. **

**Si dejan review se los agradecería mucho. Es una forma de saber si voy bien y de si están ahí. Gracias.**

**Atte. Minyooki**


End file.
